The Rachel Colbrook Chronicles
by Jayme112234
Summary: Rachel Colbrook has always felt different. She doesn't know what it is but she knows that for some reason, she was meant for the world of the weird and wonderful. Working for a super secret government agency, Rachel knew she was bound to uncover some secrets. She just never expected for her entire life to be turned upside down by them. Stephen/OC. Later Becker/OC.
1. 01x00 - Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, which belongs to Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I also don't own Torchwood which belongs to Russell T Davis. I am reposting this series with some serious edits so please bear with me as I do so and I will complete all five seasons.

Edited: 24.01.2014.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Fifteen Years Ago.<strong>

Bursting out of the dark trees that made up the edge of the Forest of Dean, the panicked woman looked back over her shoulder to see if the beast was following her as she attempted to find a place to hide.

The brunette quickly scrambled into a nearby bin and listened carefully for the sounds of the beast that had been chasing her; she frowned however when she heard the sound of a mother and child talking to each other knowing that they had chosen a horrible time to appear.

The woman hoped for a moment that the creature that was chasing her hadn't spotted the pair and they in turn wouldn't notice the monster.

The brunette knew how difficult it would be to explain what the monster was and where it came from to anyone, the last thing she wanted to do was attracted too much attention to herself. Across the car park Annabelle Colbrook walked with her six year old daughter, she smiled as she listened to her daughter talk about her day at school; her mind ignored what was happening around them as she thought about what she was going to do that night.

"Mummy what is that?" her daughter asked making Annabelle quickly turn round to see what she was talking about; she froze at the sight of the humongous creature that stood yards away from the searching for its next victim. The brunette quickly picked up her daughter and started to back slowly towards the now closed supermarket; she needed to protect her daughter no matter what the cost.

However it was that moment that the beast, choose to look in their direction; it snarled furiously making the brunette hold her daughter closer and run for her life knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

Annabelle quickly turned and ran back to the supermarket and started to beg someone to open the doors as the beast snarled and launched itself at them; the brunette looked around panicked as she realised that there was only one way to escape the beast.

She quickly led her daughter down to the loading bay and pushed her towards the empty boxes that littered the ground; while there wasn't much of a chance for her to survive there was a chance that her daughter could survive.

"Rachel, I want you to know that I love you more than anything, no matter what happens; when the time comes you will make the right choice," the brunette said while Rachel looked at her mother confused; she didn't understand what was going on but she could see that her mother was scared and it frightened her.

Annabelle smile sadly at her before she quickly kissed her daughter on her forehead and raced back towards the creature; Rachel watched as her mother disappeared before there was silence, the monster didn't make any noise nor did her mother making Rachel feel scared.

"Mummy?" she called out as she wandered forward and looked around to find no one there, she frowned wondering what to do now that her mother had left her alone; she had never been on her own before and she was afraid.

Suddenly out of the shadows a woman approached the little girl making Rachel step back in fright; her mother had always told her not to speak to strangers and now her mother wasn't there anymore and she didn't know what to do.

"Hello," the woman said kneeling down to Rachel's leave and smiling, knowing that this was all too easy; the past-her had already left the area and the little girl's mother had gone now.

"I'm Helen is your name Rachel?" the woman asked making Rachel nod unsurely at what the stranger wanted, she backed away as Helen smiled at herself as she looked over the child that her husband had unknowingly fathered; she knew what Annabelle had planned to do this night and now she would take that secret to her grave with her.

"Would you like to see something magical Rachel?" Helen asked knowing that this was her only shot at taking the child for her own; she knew that she could never have children something that had only helped to destroy her marriage that was already fragile.

Rachel nodded excitedly and took Helen's hand, allowing Helen to lead the six year old into the woods and out of sight of any passers-by; it wasn't long until the two reached the rip in time, which was situated in the middle of the forest.

"Here we are," Helen said with a smile, Rachel looked at her confused then at the rip in wonder, she was definitely Nick's child there was no doubt; she didn't look anything like her biological father and it only served to hide her better.

"What is it?" she asked in awe as Helen kneeled down in front of her, she didn't know what was so special about this child but she knew that in the future everything changed and it was all down to this little girl.

"This is an anomaly," Helen said proudly, she had been changed so much since she had been here last and she knew that it was only the beginning if she got what she wanted; she needed to gain the trust of the child if she wanted to mould the future to her will.

Rachel nodded tilting her head to the side, the two stood in silence until they heard two male voices calling out Rachel's name; Helen frowned as she looked down at the little girl wondering if she could escape with her now without Nick or Jonathon following after her.

"I have to go home now," Rachel said making Helen smile at the young girl's innocence, wishing that she had a child of her own; she knew that this child was unique.

"We will meet again Rachel and then you can come with me," Helen promised her as she stood up and backed towards the anomaly before she disappeared along with it; she knew that her time would come and then she would have what she wanted.

Rachel stood quietly for a couple of minutes until her father and another man came bursting through the trees; Jonathon Colbrook sighed in relief before wrapping his only daughter in a hug while the other man looked around for Rachel's mother.

After checking his daughter over Jonathon looked at the other man with a glare, he couldn't believe that his wife had contacted the man that she had cheated on him with; he wasn't going to lose Rachel like he had lost his wife to Nick Cutter.

"You don't know what Annabelle wanted to speak to me about?" the other man prompted curiously, Jonathon shook his head quickly and clung to Rachel knowing that he couldn't tell him what she had planned to tell him; it would destroy his family and he couldn't allow that to happen.

"I'm sorry Nick I don't," Jonathon said as he quickly backed away from the blonde man and smiled down at Rachel before he walked away leaving Nick behind in the forest; he was going to do whatever it took to make sure that his family stayed together.

* * *

><p>Please Favourite, Follow and Review xxx<p> 


	2. 01x01 - Institute Liverpool

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, which belongs to Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I also don't own Torchwood which belongs to Russell T Davis. I am reposting this series with some serious edits so please bear with me as I do so and I will complete all five seasons.

Edited: 24.01.2014.

* * *

><p><strong>Season One - Episode One: Institute Liverpool.<strong>

Climbing out of her black Audi A5 Coupe, Rachel Colbrook smiled as she spotted her fiancé waiting for her; in the fifteen years since her mother's disappearance and the now twenty-one year old brunette had grown into a beautiful young woman.

After the disappearance of her mother, Rachel's father had moved the family all the way to Glasgow where they lived for the next twelve years until the brunette left for university and was recruited for a secret government agency.

"Good morning beautiful," Matthew Jones said as he gave Rachel a quick kiss making her smile at him as she pulled away; they had been together for four years now and she had never been this happy.

The brunette was wearing a black lace trim cami and black straight leg jeans paired with black heel ankle boots; she knew that it made her blend in a little more when it came to her job if she wore as much black as much as possible.

"Morning," Rachel chimed as she shouldered her black punch-out satchel as she allowed him to lead her to the door on the Empire Theatre that lead to the base of their secret operations.

The brunette remember the first time she had walked through that door and into the mystery that was Institute, she had been the first of the new team to arrive since Tristan had only just been promoted to his position and he had wanted only the best of the best working for him.

Rachel and Matthew walked the short distance down the secret passage that led to the extensive and high tech base; however just as they were about to enter a voice called out to the couple.

"Rach," Ryan Stevens cried making her smile and turn to look at her best friend, Matthew groaned as the blonde man came into view and hugged the brunette closely while he pulled at tongue at him.

"Come on you three! Liverpool's not going to be able to protect itself from the evils of the world if we can't get into the office," a woman called as she approached the gathered group, it seemed the norm in the morning for them to all gather like this when there wasn't any emergencies of a night for them to deal with.

The three members of Institute looked around at Sara Simmons who stood grinning behind them; she laughed as Ryan bounced over and hugged her knowing that there was no better job in the world than this.

"Well we can't have that now can we," Ryan said before linking arms with his two friends and entering the Institute base, where they could see Evan Young waiting for them; he rolled his eyes at the rest of the team arrived, he knew that they were all going to be like this after the boring week that they'd had.

"Morning Evan," they called as they entered making Evan nod at them but he didn't speak; Tristan was stood next to him and watched the other members of his team disappear off into their offices before he called Matthew over to him.

"Is everything okay, Tristan?" he asked as his boss tried to brighten his smile but he couldn't do it since he knew what was coming; Matthew didn't know what it was he could tell that it was something serious.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed as she sat at her desk, a smile on her face as she looked at the pictures that decorated her office's grey walls; she then looked down at the gold diamond engagement ring as she remembered how Matthew had proposed to her during a mission where they'd been hiding from creatures in a morgue.<p>

The brunette was so caught up in her thoughts that she jumped as the alarm bell sounded causing a deafening sound to radiate throughout the base; she grinned as she quickly pushed herself out of her chair and hurried out of her office.

Rachel headed for the central room of the base, her brown eyes seeking out the technician who was typing furiously at his computer as he tried to get an answer as to why the alarm was going off.

"What's happening Evan?" Rachel asked taking on an air of authority making Tristan smile and Matthew take a deep breath, he knew that he was going to have to be the one to tell her and he wasn't going to like it when he told her what their boss had told him; they were meant to be getting married the next year coming.

"We have a strange energy signature coming from the Mersey River," Evan said while Sara started to pass out their weapons making the others grin in excitement, it had been too long since their last mission and they were all dying for some action.

"Okay standard routine we check out what's causing it and bring it in," Ryan said while they made their way down towards the black standard SUV, he glanced back at Matthew who was holding the car keys knowing that this was going to be interesting; there was a reason that he wasn't allowed to usual drive.

Rachel slipped in her ear-piece as she climbed into the passenger side of the SUV while Matthew sat in the driver's seat before they speed out of the Institute garage and off on their search to find out what was going on.

"Should I take the left on to Netherfield or right onto the main road?" Matthew asked while Rachel rolled her eyes before noticing Matthew was turning onto Netherfield, she glared at him wondering why he was taking them the long way; she cursed her fiancé when it came to his driving.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the Albert Docks, the team quickly divided up into pairs and headed off in search of what had set the detector off; they knew that whatever it was had to be big since there was no way that they could miss it.<p>

"So when are you going to start planning your wedding?" Ryan asked as he looked at Rachel as they walked through the docks, it was common knowledge that the couple were meant to be getting married next year but apart from that there was no other detail. The blonde couldn't help but worry his friend planned to elope without having a big day, he knew what Matthews was like and the casual shrug of the brunette's shoulders told him everything that he needed to know.

"I honestly have no idea," Rachel replied she looked back the way they had come, she couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched and it was starting to unsettle her; she didn't like it when she didn't know what was going on.

"We're being watched," the brunette stated making Ryan snort but he didn't stop walking down the dock, he knew that she often had feelings like this and that was made her a good agent; but she wasn't right all the time and he doubted that this was one of them.

"Sure, we are" Ryan called back to her as he continued while Rachel stayed where she was, her eyes picked up on something that was moving in the distance before she felt something smack her over the back of her head making the world go dark around her.

"Ryan don't move or let Rachel out of your sight, Sara's been taken and I'm on my way toward you both," Matthew said over the earpiece making the blonde stop and look back at him, he swallowed as he realised that the brunette was no longer behind him and had disappeared without a trace.

Ryan swallowed hard knowing that this was going to cause trouble, he heard Matthew's curse as the blonde carefully explained that Rachel had also done a disappearing act.

Ryan ran a hand through his hair before he felt a gun being pressed against his head and someone ripping his earpiece from his ear; Ryan didn't get the chance to react the person with the gun smashed it against the blonde's skull causing everything to go black.

* * *

><p>Ryan groaned as he woke up on the cold floor which he had been laying on, his arms were tied together using a cable tie and he knew that his weapon had been removed from his possession.<p>

"Ryan?" he heard a voice ask making him jump as he opened his blue eyes and he turned to look at Sara who was sat behind him; her face was covered in bruises while her eyes were filled with tears, she was terrified and she had good reason to be.

"Sorry," Sara said softly her hands bound by rope in front of her, she didn't want to alert the people that had abducted them to what was going on; she knew that they would only turn their attention to Ryan and torture him as well. Ryan nodded weakly as he pushed himself into a seating position, he looked around wondering where they were and he knew that they needed to get out of there and quickly.

"I don't know where we are, one minute I'm following Matthew the next I'm here," Sara said as she looked down at her hands, she had never felt so useless and she didn't even want to talk about what their abductors had done to her; she swallowed as she looked at Ryan wanting nothing more than to go home.

"What happened to Rachel?" Sara asked having not seen the brunette and she knew that if Ryan had been caught then there was a chance that they had gotten their leader as well. The silence that her question was greeted with was all the answer that the brunette needed, she swallowed wondering what was going on; she knew that there was no way that they could get out of here without help.

The sound of the door unlocking made the pair look at it worried, they knew that whoever these people were they clearly weren't friendly; the sound of someone's pain filled screams reached their ears as two cloaked figures entered the room.

"These two will do," one of the cloaked people said making Ryan looked up at them angrily as he wondered why they had been brought here; he knew that they had been in bad situations before especially with all of the invasions that had occurred in the last few years.

"Who the hell are you? Why are we here?" Ryan asked while the two captors talked between themselves as if arguing about something important; the first moved forwarded and pulled back its hand back before it punched Ryan, who fell back from the force of the punch.

"Ryan," Sara cried out as she reached out to her friend causing the other cloaked figure to grab her by her hair; it chuckled as the brunette whimpered as if remembering the torture that she had felt before at its hands.

"We're going to be having a lot of fun with you two and when the boss is done with the other girlie then she'll join you," one of them sneered making Ryan and Sara share a look of horror as they realised that Rachel was the one that they had heard being tortured.

* * *

><p>Sara opened her eyes unsure what the time was, she knew that a lot of time had passed since she had been taken and she knew that it could have been days; the brunette wasn't even sure anymore if they would be rescued.<p>

Sara's brown eyes focused on a badly beaten Ryan, who now lay a couple of feet away from her unconscious; his form was broken and it was clear that he wouldn't be able to take another beating.

"Ryan?" she asked hoarsely moving towards the unmoving body of her friend; they hadn't seen Matthew or Rachel and the people who held the hostage had yet to do anything but beat them, since they seemed to be less than interested in them.

"Sara," Ryan croaked in response and slowly opening his swollen blue eyes as the brunette carefully moved his head onto her lap; he smiled up at her weakly as tears formed in her eyes.

"I didn't tell them anything Sara," Ryan said making Sara nod sadly as the door was thrown open and two cloaked beings stormed into the room dragging an unconscious Rachel with them.

Sara looked at her best friend then she glared at the men who were holding her, she couldn't believe that they were getting away from this; if it was the last thing that Sara did then she would get revenge for this.

The two cloaked beings dropped Rachel on the floor and chuckled as the fact that she didn't even move; it was clear that it would be a while before the brunette woke up. Sara jumped to her feet and punched one of her captors causing his mask to fall to the ground, she glared at him furious as she wondered why this was all happening; they were clearly looking for something.

"You won't get away with this," Sara spat as she moved away from the two men, she glared at him knowing that they would pay for all of this; she frowned as she watched as the other cloaked being reached for his own mark and removed it.

"That's not possible," Ryan whispered as he stared at the two beings, he knew that there was no way that this could be happening; they were both the same person and it was clear that this wasn't a twins thing.

* * *

><p>Rachel groaned as she slowly opened her eyes and groaned making Sara and Ryan look at their friend and smile relieved that she was finally waking up; the brunette looked at them confused as she swallowed thickly.<p>

"What happened?" she asked making her friends look at each other, Ryan looked back at Rachel as he moved to help her sit up slightly; it was clear that she was in a lot of pain and he didn't know why they had tortured her for so long. Before anyone could reply, the door swung open revealing their identical captors, who smiled upon seeing Rachel awake; they moved inside knowing that it was time to finish what they had started.

"Mistress has no use for you three anymore," one of them said making the three Institute agents freeze knowing what would happen now; they stared at the sharp knife that was being carried as the Institute SUV crashed through the back wall making their captors jump back in shock.

Matthew dived out of the driver's seat and pointed his gun at the two men, he knew that he had to act quickly before the men could do anymore damage; he was followed by a blonde that had been sent to help him climbed out of the car.

The two clones looked at him, taking a step towards Ryan and Sara; Matthew growled and pulled the trigger shooting the clone and causing him to hit the floor making his companion snarl before he pulled out his gun and aimed for Matthew to avenge his fallen friend.

"No!" Rachel screamed leaping up and pushing Matthew out of the way of the bullet which hit her; Matthew dived to Rachel's side holding her bleeding body to him muttering comforting words to her while the blonde dealt with the last clone and Ryan and Sara cried out for their friend.

* * *

><p>Please Favourite, Follow and Review xxx<p> 


	3. 01x02 - The Promotion

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, which belongs to Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I also don't own Torchwood which belongs to Russell T Davis. I am reposting this series with some serious edits so please bear with me as I do so and I will complete all five seasons.

Edited: 25.01.2014.

* * *

><p><strong>Season One - Episode Two: The Promotion.<strong>

Rachel looked around her office as she finished packing the last of her stuff into boxes, it seemed unreal that she was leaving behind her job in Liverpool; the brunette had been discharged from hospital only days before to learn that she had been promoted. Ryan was sat in one of the chairs dotted around the office, watching her as she packed; he was sad to see his best friend leaving and he couldn't believe that this was happening, he had thought she'd be the next in-charge after Tristan but it clearly wasn't going to happen.

"I can't believe you're leaving," the blonde muttered making Rachel smile sadly as she turned to look at him; this wasn't easy on anyone and the brunette knew that this wasn't optional, she had already been replaced by some blonde who spent too much time with Matthew.

The brunette sighed as she leant against her desk, she knew that she would have to postpone the wedding since there was no way that they could marry while she was in London and Matthew was staying in Liverpool.

"Maybe if things go well I can pick my own team soon," Rachel mused looking at Ryan who grinned, he knew that there were a lot of problems with her sudden promotion. It was a little strange that Tristan wouldn't tell her anything about her new assignment only that the orders had come from above that it was her that had to be sent.

"I hope so, you said I could be your 2nd in command," Ryan said as he tried to ease the tension, he wished that he could go with her; she was his best friend and he hated to lose her like this. Sara stormed into the office making her friends look at her and slammed Rachel's office door behind her, she huffed as she glared at it as if expecting the blonde to follow after her in some way.

"She's only been here five minutes and she's doing my head in," Sara hissed annoyed as she moved to sit in the chair next to Ryan and crossed her arms; she didn't know who Bridget Smith thought she was but she knew that someone needed to take the new agent down a notch or two.

Rachel and Ryan looked at their friend wondering what had happened, they knew that Bridget had been a part of the rescue team when Rachel had ended up being shot; however it was clear that the blonde knew more about Matthew than anyone else did.

"Bridget would like to know when you have finished in _her_ office," Sara said through gritted teeth, she couldn't understand why Rachel had to leave when she worked so well in Liverpool; the brunette belonged with them not running some fancy new office in London. Ryan rolled his eyes knowing that Bridget was getting far too comfortable, far too quickly; he knew that the blonde was hiding something and she wasn't the only one.

"We'll keep an eye on lover boy for you," Ryan said as he looked at Sara, they could both sense that there was something going on between Bridget and Matthew; the two watched as Rachel continued to pack away her office.

"So have you told your dad yet?" Sara asked changing the subject, she didn't want to think about what Matthew could be doing behind her friend's back; she'd kill him if she found out that he was cheating on her with that blonde bimbo.

"Of course not he'd gone mad, he moved us away from London after my mum disappeared," Rachel said as she ran her fingers through her hair, she knew that it was pointless but it still hurt that even after fifteen years they had no answers as to what had happened to her mother.

The brunette knew that if she were to tell her father that she was moving to London, then he would be far from pleased; she had promised him that she would never go there and she was now breaking that promise.

"I'm going to miss you," Sara said as she looked at Rachel, they had been through so much together and now she would have to say goodbye to the brunette; she wasn't sure if she was prepared for this goodbye.

"Don't you two dare cry, I'm nearly tearing up as it is," Ryan said tears in his eyes, he knew that this wasn't goodbye forever but he was used to seeing Rachel every day and now he wouldn't; he hoped that she would stay in touch.

* * *

><p>Professor Nick Cutter sat inside home office, a frown was set upon his face as he stared at the man across the table from him; he couldn't believe that he was hearing this after everything that had happened.<p>

"We don't need some Special Agent," Nick snapped making the other man roll his eyes, he could tell that the professor was going to be difficult; however this was out of his hands now and there was nothing that he could do to change those in power's minds.

"It's not my choice Cutter, after that Gorgonopsid in the school and Stephen being attack by the Centipede; the Government thinks that maybe this special agent could help us," Lester explained making Nick groan as he cross his arms unbelieving that they needed that sort of help.

The last thing they needed right now was some stuck up agent who didn't know what was going on getting involved, it was only likely to cause more trouble than anything else.

"It's for the best Nick, she has experience with this sort of thing," Claudia said making both Lester and Cutter look at her, they blinked wondering if they had heard civil servant right; they hadn't been expecting this agent to be a woman.

Claudia smirked as she crossed her arms, she didn't know why they had all assumed that Agent Colbrook was a man; the civil servant had done as much research as she could which wasn't a lot about the new team member and she knew only as much as she could dig up about the woman.

"Miss Colbrook will be joining us at 3pm this afternoon," Claudia replied as she stood up and made her way out of Lester's office with a smug smile on her face; she couldn't wait to have another woman around the office to complain to.

* * *

><p>The rest of the anomaly team were far from pleased about the announcement of a new team member; especially the news that Agent Colbrook was in fact a woman. Connor couldn't contain his excitement at the idea of being able to talk to someone else about what they did; he hadn't really been able to spend much time with his friends since being pulled into this.<p>

While Stephen and Abby just saw the new addition as some noisy Government agent who was being sent to babysit them; they knew that they were just going to cause the team more grief than anything else.

Nick sighed as he sat in an office in Home Office with the rest of the team waiting for the arrival of their new team member; she was due to arrive at any moment and he knew that it was going to be an interesting meeting.

"So what do you think she will be like?" Connor asked making Nick smile and the others roll their eyes, they all knew that the agent was going to be working in league with Lester to control them better and make sure that this government secret stayed that way.

"Let's hope she's not some workaholic like Lester," Abby said trying to cheer the group up knowing that maybe it wouldn't be so bad; she was bored herself working with all guys and she did hope the woman wouldn't be another Claudia.

Before anyone could respond the door opened allowing Lester to enter followed by the agent and Claudia; however Nick's jaw dropped as he stared at the brunette as he tried to wrap his head around her standing in front of him.

"Annabelle," Nick breathed interrupting Lester who had been introducing the brunette to the team, his blue eyes stared at her wondering how this was possible; she had disappeared around the same time has Helen had. Lester rolled his eyes annoyed that the professor had interrupted his introductions, he sometimes wondered if Nick knew when to keep quiet; he watched as Rachel stared at the professor confused.

The rest of the team tried to figure out what Nick was talking about while Rachel shook her head, she knew what he was talking about and she was used to some people getting confused when they saw her.

"I'm sorry that was my mother, I'm Rachel Colbrook," the brunette replied as she looked at the man curiously; it had been a long time since someone had mistaken her for her mother and judged by Nick's reaction he had known her well.

"Yes, well Miss Colbrook here is your new team member so treat her nicely," Lester said bored before leaving Rachel alone with the team; he had other matters to attend to and he didn't want to waste more time than he needed to in this pointless introduction.

Nick looked at Stephen who shrugged before turning back to Rachel; who was now talking to Abby and Connor, there was no denying that her reappearance had raised questions for Nick that he needed answering.

"Where did you work before this?" Abby asked making Rachel smile, the brunette was wearing a black and white print blouse and black leather skinny pants paired with black ankle boots; she hadn't worn anything tight fitting since she was still recovering from being tortured.

"I worked for Liverpool Institute," Rachel replied confusing everyone in the room, she felt a pang in her chest as she thought about her home and how much she was going to miss it; she knew it was going to take some getting used to being back in London.

"Never heard of it," Nick said making her smile, she knew that they would never had heard of Institute and that was the way it should be; it was a national secret and there was no way that it could ever be revealed.

"Of course you haven't… we're beyond the Government; we answer only to the Queen," Rachel explained surprising the team, they had never thought that there were things that even the government couldn't control. Nick watched Rachel from across the room, while he and Stephen were stood together; he knew that there was something about the brunette that reminded him so much of her mother.

"She looks just like Annabelle," Nick said having already explained what he was talking about earlier to him; in all honestly Nick hoped that the young woman before him didn't remember the night her mother disappeared since it was the night.

Annabelle had been an amazing woman and a great friend and when Helen became distant with him; Nick had turned for comfort from her but after they had an affair, she and her husband had moved away losing contact with Nick.

It wasn't until a few years later that Nick learnt that Annabelle had had a daughter to Jonathon; the daughter who was now stood only feet away from him and would be working alongside him.

"There's been a creature sighting," Lester said looking over the team who jumped into action, Rachel sighed before she disappeared leaving the team alone making Stephen and Nick look at each before heading towards the car knowing that she would catch up.

* * *

><p>Please Favourite, Follow and Review xxx<p> 


	4. 01x03 - Submerged

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, which belongs to Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I also don't own Torchwood which belongs to Russell T Davis. I am reposting this series with some serious edits so please bear with me as I do so and I will complete all five seasons.

Edited: 07.04.2014.

* * *

><p><strong>Season One - Episode Three: Submerged.<strong>

Rachel smiled as she listened to Connor ask her another question about her life before she had come to London; the brunette didn't know what to expect since she hadn't been told much about her new job before she arrived.

The Head of Institute UK hadn't been able to tell her much when she had meet with him before she had come to the home office to meet her new team; he had told her that what she would be doing hadn't ever been done before and she wouldn't believe him if he told her.

"So when's your birthday?" Connor asked making Rachel look at him, she was glad that at least they had welcomed her into their group; they had been doing this for a couple of weeks now without her and she knew that it was going to take some getting used to.

"September 1986," Rachel said as they climbed from the car and moved towards the crime scene ahead of them, she glanced behind her as Nick stopped walking and stared at her; she shook her head knowing that she had dealt with professors like him before.

Rachel quickly moved herself towards the police who were questioning a female life guard, once she was out of hearing range Stephen moved towards Nick; he knew that his friend had, had an affair with Rachel's mother around that time.

"When did you have that affair?" Stephen asked making Nick start to shake his head, he didn't believe for a moment that there was a chance that the brunette could be his daughter; he was sure that Annabelle would have told him if she had, though she had disappeared when Rachel was six years old.

"November 1985 till February 1986," Nick breathed hoping that what had crossed his mind wasn't true, he couldn't believe that Annabelle would keep something like that from him; she had always been able to tell him anything.

Stephen nodded as he stared at the brunette who was talking to the police officers with Claudia, he knew that if she was his friend's daughter than this would change everything for Nick.

"It would explain why they moved away so suddenly," Nick said softly as he continued to watch Rachel with a new interest before shaking his head; he wasn't sure what he would do if she was his daughter but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

The two of them slowly made their way towards were Rachel was questioning the shocked life guard with Claudia; the brunette talked calmly to the female life guard who seemed to be shaken by what had happened.

"Thank you for your time," Rachel said calmly moving towards Nick and Stephen, she took a deep breath as she moved away from the woman and crossed her eyes as she looked over the pool; she knew the woman was telling the truth but she wasn't sure how to prove it.

"Well it's obvious she killed him," Claudia said signalling for the police to take the shaken woman away; Rachel rolled her eyes as she glared at the civil servant, she hated when they tried to pin things on innocent people.

"Yes so when you murder someone you, you hide the body and then call the police about it," Rachel replied sarcastically making the others look at her; they all shifted nervously knowing that an argument was about to break out.

Claudia frowned looking at Rachel, she had been looking forward to having the brunette on the team since she had hoped that the woman would agree with her more on things; however it was clear that it wasn't going to happen.

"What did you do at Institute? I tried to look it up but the information is classified," Claudia asked annoyed making Rachel smirk at her amused, she knew that the civil servant had tried to look at her file and knew that there was no way that she could access it without special clearance.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Rachel said before walking away to talk with the police officers into releasing the woman who had done nothing wrong.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed as she got to Nick's car and pulled her phone from her pocket, she leant against the vehicle knowing that this was going to take some getting used to; the brunette couldn't help but smile as she found a message from her fiancé saying that he missed her and wished her well.<p>

Rachel took a deep breath as she focused herself as she dialled a number and pressed her phone to her ear; she knew that if anyone could help her right now then it would be Evan.

"Evan, I need you to tell me if there were any energy converges in this area in the last twenty-four hours," the brunette said making Evan chuckle on the other end, it was like nothing had changed and the computer nerd missed Rachel; she was one of the nicer members to him from the team and now she was gone.

"Last night at some swimming pool and Rachel there's one happening right now on a reservoir about two blocks from you," Evan said making Rachel grin before looking at two of Lester's soldiers and telling them what to do; she knew that they had to act quickly if they wanted to make sure that more people didn't end up dead.

The brunette had always been good at her job and she was prepared to make sure that everything that she had learnt under Tristan could be carried across with her for this.

"I miss you Rachel," Evan said making her smile as she looked down at her feet, she knew that this hadn't been easy for anyone involved when she had been promoted and it was going to take some getting used to.

"I miss you too Evan, just keep them all in line for me," she replied. As she noticed Stephen walking towards her; Stephen pulled out his gun and looked over at Rachel who ended her call.

"Who was that?" Stephen asked curiously making the brunette smile at him, she didn't know what it was but there was something about him that she liked; she shook her head as she pocketed her phone, knowing that she couldn't get attached while she was engaged to be married.

"A friend of mine with a very high tech computer," Rachel said smugly as she moved away from the car, she smiled at the confused look on Stephen's face before he moved to follow her; he had to admit that he liked the brunette, she wasn't like the other women that he knew.

"According to my friend there was an energy surge here last night around the time that life guard was killed and now there's one in the local reservoir," the brunette said as she and Stephen made their way towards it, she knew that they had to move if they wanted to get a head of whatever was happening.

However they weren't alone for long when Nick and the other's caught up with them, Rachel wasn't surprised that they were coming with them; the brunette had a feeling that she was going to have to get used to spending a lot of time with this new team.

"So you think these energy surges are connected with the anomalies?" Nick asked making Rachel shrug, she didn't want to talk about what she knew about time energy and such.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed after a morning of chasing an anomaly around the area and the creature that had attacked the life guard; the group where now at the third location that the anomaly had appeared at and Nick was preparing to enter it. Stephen looked at Rachel, who seemed deep in thought as she stared at Nick as he got ready; he raised an eyebrow at her concerned.<p>

"You okay?" Stephen asked making Rachel jump and look at him, she nodded her head as she moved to mess with her engagement ring; the brunette knew that it was still sort of weird not working with her old team. Rachel looked over at Nick who was wearing a wet suit and making the final checks before he went through the anomaly; she wasn't sure she'd be able to do what he was doing for Matthew.

"Want to talk about?" Stephen asked quietly making Rachel looked down at the gold diamond engagement ring on her finger; Stephen followed her gaze and froze unsure what to say to the idea that she was engaged.

"I'm getting married next year," Rachel said simply making Stephen nod as he tried to rid himself of the feelings that overwhelmed him. The brunette looked up as Nick stood and started to make his way over to the anomaly, Stephen shook his head looking over at Nick.

"Come back in one piece," Stephen called making the nervous Nick laugh and wave him off, he knew that this was important to Nick but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous that Helen had only come back for her husband and not for him.

"Helen Cutter, she's Nick's wife; she disappeared years ago through an anomaly," Abby said as she explained to Connor and Rachel who they were in search of. Rachel felt light headed at the name and she didn't know why, she swallowed as Stephen took her arm to steady her so that she didn't faint.

"I'm okay," Rachel whispered in a daze while shaking her head making the three look at her concerned, Stephen signalled for the others to leave them for a minute. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Stephen forced Rachel to sit on the bed of the truck so that she didn't collapse, he watched her concerned knowing that there had to be a reason she'd had a small panic attack at Helen's name.

"What was that about?" he asked aware that Abby and Connor was watching them concerned. Rachel shrugged as she offered him a weak smile knowing that there was something going on that she wasn't going to like when she found out what it was.

"I have no idea," Rachel admitted as she wondered if maybe she wasn't as ready as she thought to return back to work; she had been asked to come in earlier when she was meant to take a leave of absence after being tortured back in Liverpool.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on?" Rachel demanded as she walked over to Claudia who was ordering scuba divers to go through the anomaly. The brunette knew she hadn't signed off on this and she knew that she trusted Nick to come back; she glared at the civil servant annoyed before Nick's unconscious form was dragged passed her.<p>

Rachel cursed as she followed after the paramedic knowing she'd deal with Claudia later, the brunette certainly needed to make sure that the team leader was okay. Abby quickly fell into step with Rachel knowing that if anyone could tell her what was going on then she could.

"They are going to get Helen back," Abby said knowing that Nick hadn't wanted to drag his estranged wife through the anomaly. Rachel took a deep breath as she stopped and looked back at the house, she gritted her teeth knowing that there was nothing that she could do to stop it.

It was the reason that she hated working with civil servants, they all thought that they knew better and it drove her crazy; they usually ended up making things a lot worse and not better.

"We focus on Cutter," Rachel said with a nod of her head, she was sure he would be able to answer their questions and she didn't feel like getting close with the woman that had turned her back on her life. The brunette judged that to be a clear sign that she had a screw loose or something, she didn't know anyone who would just get up and take a trip back in time or anything.

Abby nodded her head with a smile, she had to admit that she liked having Rachel around already; the brunette was a breath of fresh air against the three men and Claudia. The two of them headed over to the ambulance where Stephen and Connor were making sure that Nick was okay.

"They've gone after Helen," Abby said making Stephen look away from Nick's unconscious form and turned to look at the two women; his heart pounding in his chest at what this could mean. Connor eyed Rachel nervously knowing that this wasn't going to end well; he knew that Nick hadn't wanted his estranged wife to come back for a reason.

"What?" Stephen asked as he stepped closer to Rachel, he knew she'd been brought in to keep an eye on things; she was the one in charge. The brunette was from a different organisation and none of them knew what she was capable of; she was someone that they didn't really want around.

"Don't look at me… ask Brown," Rachel said with a shrug of her shoulders, her brown eyes moving to look back at the civil servant knowing that when this was over they were going to have an interesting talk about ignoring orders.

* * *

><p>When Nick Cutter came back into consciousness, his team was sat around him and they were being held in the back of an ambulance. His blue eyes scanned over the faces before him taking everything in as he tried to remember what had happened.<p>

"What happened?" Nick asked hoarsely making Stephen sigh as he handed his friend a drink of water before he looked at Rachel who was sat before him. The small group was under guard after Stephen had snapped at Claudia, the civil servant insisted that she was just following orders.

"You passed out from lack of oxygen," Stephen explained but everyone else remained quiet until there was noise outside of the ambulance; Rachel swallowed as she looked at Nick knowing that he wasn't going to be happy about this.

"There was nothing we could do," Rachel said softly as he sat up and noticed that there was Lester's soldiers were everywhere. The brunette didn't have to tell him what was going on since it was clear that the group were being detained; Rachel knew that she was going to have a long talk with management about this, she had been brought here to help not be treated like some sort of child.

Nick watched in horror as his estranged wife Helen was dragged out of the house by two soldiers with guns; she glared at Nick before her brown eyes locked on Rachel causing a smile to form on her face.

Their eyes met Rachel felt a rush of memory from when she was held hostage in Liverpool by the clones; horrible images flashed before her eyes making Rachel grab on to Stephen before her world went black.

Stephen caught the brunette before she touched the ground causing Abby and Connor to rush towards their fallen team mate, wondering what had just happened. Nick watched at as Helen walked away the smile plastered on her face before looking at the unconscious young woman who was now on the floor.

"What have you done Helen?" Nick asked before getting down from the ambulance and rushing to a frantic Stephen's side; he knew that his wife wasn't the same woman anymore and there was something that he was missing. Nick just hoped that Helen hadn't done anything that she shouldn't have.

* * *

><p>Please Favourite, Follow and Review xxx<p> 


	5. 01x04 - Hospital Drama

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, which belongs to Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I also don't own Torchwood which belongs to Russell T Davis. I am reposting this series with some serious edits so please bear with me as I do so and I will complete all five seasons.

Edited: 26.05.2014.

* * *

><p><strong>Season One - Episode Four: Hospital Drama.<strong>

Helen smirked as she sat in a dark conference room, her brown eyes looking around the room knowing that she wouldn't be staying long. Lester and Claudia were sat across from her, they knew that she had answers that they needed and they were determined to get that knowledge from her.

"Is it not still against the law to kidnap people?" Helen asked as she turned her attention to the two in front of her, she was a little hurt that Nick had betrayed her; however Rachel being with him made all of the difference. Lester frowned looking at Nick Cutter's estranged wife, he couldn't help but wonder what the man saw in this woman; she wasn't what he had expected.

"If they're not dead, which according to the government you are," Lester said as he set a file before Helen, it was all about her life and she had disappeared for years without a look back at the devastation that she had left behind.

Helen smiled unnervingly at the two people before her, she knew what they wanted and she had no intentions of telling them anything about the anomalies; she just needed to get out of that room and escape.

"What can you tell us about the anomalies?" Claudia asked straight away, they needed answers and she wasn't interested in beating around the bush. Helen ignored her question having one of her own, she hadn't missed that the institute officer was missing from this little meeting and she couldn't help but wonder why.

"How's Rachel?" Helen asked calmly making Lester and Claudia look at each other confused, she knew that they wouldn't be expecting her to know a lot about the brunette; they weren't going to discuss Rachel right now with Helen.

"Agent Colbrook is fine," Lester said stiffly as he looked at Helen, he didn't know why she was worried about Rachel but it did make him wonder what she knew that they didn't about certain things. Helen smirked as she nodded her head, she couldn't believe how much the brunette had grown up since she had last seen her; it had been fifteen years since she had seen Rachel and now she was someone that would make a difference in her plans.

"I'll only tell you about the anomalies if I get to talk to Nick first," Helen said leaning back in the chair, she wondered if her dear husband had worked out the truth that stood before him. Claudia and Lester frowned wondering what Helen was playing at and what she hoped to gain from this.

* * *

><p>Nick watched as a nurse quickly checked over Rachel who was still unconscious after three days in hospital. Stephen was sat on a chair next to the bed, his hair unruly and dark circles surrounded his eyes.<p>

"How is she?" Nick asked making Stephen sigh looking at his friend, the two of them had taken shifts to watch over the brunette with Abby and Connor dropping in when they could.

"I don't know there's nothing physically wrong with her," Stephen said, while the nurse finished her check-up and left the room. The doctors were baffled at what had caused the brunette to collapse and they could only guess what was wrong with Rachel.

Nick sat down beside his friend and looked at him, he knew that things were strange right now but he couldn't help and smile at how protective his friend was of the brunette.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Nick asked softly as Stephen ran a hand through his hair, he had noticed a change in his friend's behaviour since Rachel had arrived only days ago.

"I don't know what it is Nick but…" Stephen said unable to finish his sentence, he didn't know what it was about the brunette but he just felt like he had to protect her. Nick looked at Rachel and nodded his head, he knew what his friend was saying and he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that there was a chance that she was his daughter.

"I'm getting a Paternity test done, while she's unconscious," Nick said making Stephen look at him in surprise, he knew that Nick had his suspicions but he had thought that his friend would wait to speak to Rachel about this.

"Do you really think she's yours?" Stephen asked as he looked at his friend, he didn't know how he felt about the idea that Rachel could be Nick's daughter; he knew it would complicate things if he tried to pursue a relationship with her.

"Don't worry about it Stephen, if she is then I don't think I have problems with you seeing her," Nick said honestly knowing that there was no one better for his daughter than his best friend; he didn't really mind the eleven year gap that separated the two of them.

Stephen nodded as a doctor came into the room and started to take blood from Rachel for the paternity test; Stephen looked at Nick in thought before he spoke.

"Has anyone called Jonathon to tell him?" Stephen asked curiously making Nick nod his head, he knew that they were going to have the face the wrath of a very angry Jonathon when he arrived.

* * *

><p>Jonathon Colbrook was furious when he learnt his own daughter had moved to London without informing him and had been injured on the first day of her new job. However what had really made him even angrier was the fact that she was working with the one man that he had thought he'd never see again.<p>

"You," Jonathon spat pointing at Nick who started to stand not sure how his former friend would respond; he knew that Jonathon disliked him and he hoped he wasn't about to do anything drastic.

"This is entirely your fault; you tried to take my wife now you're trying to steal my daughter," Jonathon screeched causing one of the nurses to rush in and demand they take this outside so that they didn't disturb the patients. Stephen nodded at Nick as he followed the pair into the corridor, he had a feeling that this was going to be explosive; he recalled that Jonathon hadn't left London on the best of terms with Nick.

"Jonathon I am really sorry for what happened all those years ago but I had nothing to do with Rachel getting the job here," Nick said knowing that his former friend would try and blame off of this on him. Jonathon glared at the man before him, he couldn't help but wonder why his wife just had to sleep with him; he wasn't even that good looking.

"It's bad enough that when you're wife started to distance herself from you, you had that affair with mine but you're trying to steal my daughter from me and I won't let you," Jonathon continued to ramble making Nick and Stephen look at him confused.

"Calm down you're not making sense," Stephen said moving carefully to the man's side while several medical staff now watched the scene concerned.

"That day when Annabelle disappeared and you were there… I knew she'd tried to tell you the truth," Jonathon continued while Stephen still edged towards him.

"The truth about what?" Nick asked confused making Jonathon look at him; "don't pretend you don't know you and Annabelle were always so close," he spat making Nick look at Stephen who shrugged.

"You know what I'm talking about Cutter, I moved so I could keep her and you're not going to take her like you took her mother," Jonathon said while the whole hall stood quietly listening to his rant.

"I bet you noticed that her birthday is only eight months after your affair ended; you know for a fact Nick that Annabelle and I had been sleeping in separate rooms; which could only mean…" he said pausing for dramatic effect while the pieces fell into place for Nick and Stephen.

"That Rachel is my daughter," Nick whispered in shock, now that it was presented to him, Nick didn't know what to say. Jonathon cackled madly; as Stephen backed towards Nick for a second checking if he was alright allowing Jonathon to grab a scalpel and dart into Rachel's room.

Stephen and Nick jumped into action racing after him; Stephen quickly placing himself firmly in front of Rachel blocking Jonathon's attack while Nick slowly approached him from behind.

"We moved away after we found out about her. I moved us from London after she disappeared in hopes that you would never find out; but as time went on she started to show more signs of being your daughter," he said his hands shaking from the sobs that now tore through his body.

"I'm sorry," Nick said while Stephen took a step towards Jonathon planning to disarm him. Jonathon stood there for a second before sighing.

"You'll look after her won't you?" he asked making Stephen and Nick look at him confused before nodding.

"You know I will," Nick responded making Jonathan smile before he looked down at the scalpel in his hand. Before either of the two men could react Jonathon pulled scalpel across his throat before pushing it through the arteries in his throat. Nick and Stephen rushed forward trying to stem the bleeding all the while calling for medical assistance.

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't have to open her eyes to know that she was in a hospital; she could recognise the scratchy sheets anywhere from her last hospital visit. She slowly reached up to her face and pulled the tubes out from her nose, causing someone next to her to laugh.<p>

"I don't think you're meant to take them out yourself," a voice said making Rachel slowly open her eyes. As she turned her head she was surprised to see Stephen sitting next to her.

"You look like hell," she said slowly sitting herself up making Stephen smile.

"Say's the one whose lying in a hospital bed," he replied looking into Rachel's eyes, before either one of them could speak Claudia walked into the room a sad smile on her face.

"You don't make it a habit of fainting often do you?" she teased lightly making Stephen stiffen next to Rachel, who looked at him confused.

"I don't think now's the time to tell her Claudia," he hissed while Claudia stood awkwardly at the end of Rachel's bed.

"Now's a good a time as any," Claudia said with a shrug while Rachel started to feel ill something wasn't right.

"She's just woken up Claudia; she doesn't need to know right this moment," Stephen spat taking Rachel's hand comfortingly in his own.

"It's not as if someone's died," Rachel joked trying to lighten the mood however it didn't help when Claudia and Stephen went deathly silent.

"Oh god," Rachel whispered making Stephen glare at Claudia before he turned back to Rachel.

"It's going to be okay," he said trying to reassure the brunette as he tried to comfort her in some way.

"Who died?" she asked again this time her voice getting louder until Claudia answered her.

"I'm sorry to inform you but your father committed suicide at three pm this afternoon," she said formally while Rachel started to shake her head. Claudia slowly back away leaving Rachel alone with Stephen.

"I'm sorry," he said going to hug Rachel who was now mumbling her denial of her father's death.

* * *

><p>Please Favourite, Follow and Review xxx<p> 


	6. 01x05 - Dodo Madness

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, which belongs to Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I also don't own Torchwood which belongs to Russell T Davis. I am reposting this series with some serious edits so please bear with me as I do so and I will complete all five seasons.

Edited: 25.07.2014.

* * *

><p><strong>Season One - Episode Five: Dodo Madness.<strong>

Rachel sat in her office it was quiet since the others had taken Helen to where she said the next anomaly would be; Rachel had decided she would stay in Home Office finishing up some paper work.

It had been a couple of days since she had been released from hospital and buried her father, it had been a tough couple of days and Rachel had refused to take any real time off. Rachel wanted to prove that she could handle her new job and she knew that she hadn't really made the best impression on her first mission with the team.

Rachel set down her pen and took a shaky breath as she allowed her head to fall into her hands, not only had she lost her father while she had been in hospital but she also had been given more bad news. After she had ordered Stephen to leave her alone in the hospital; she had been visited by Ryan with some bad news, Matthew was seeing a lot more of Bridget now that Rachel had moved to London.

Ryan had tried to convince her that maybe ending her relationship was for the best, but Rachel had refused claiming that she and Matthew loved each other and that Bridget was just trying to steal him from behind her back. Right now she wished she could repeatedly someone would have slapped her silly because no sooner had a regretful Ryan left her side then a guilty looking Matthew had appeared.

At first Rachel thought he had heard about her father's suicide but then everything became clearer as he wept for her to forgive him, he had had an affair with Bridget.

Rachel nodded her head, she was were a navy twist knot top and grey stretch bootcut trousers paired with black square toe court shoes; she had worked at her new job for over a month now and still looked very professional compared to the others.

"You okay?" Connor said appearing at the door to her office with a bar of chocolate, his brown eyes looking at her sadly knowing that she had been through a lot the last week and it was okay for her to be sad.

* * *

><p>Rachel frowned as she stepped into the canteen room of a local football team's stadium, she wasn't sure what Lester had been thinking when Helen had given him this information but she didn't trust Nick's estranged wife in anyway.<p>

Helen couldn't help but glance over at Rachel who was avoiding her at all costs, she knew that the brunette was wary of her and she had to admit that she enjoyed that factor. As they looked at the freezer, Captain Tom Ryan and his men lifted their weapons and motioned for someone to open the door.

"Connor," Claudia said motioning for him to open the door. Connor looked terrified as he did as he was told.

"There's no magnetic field," he said while Helen looked eyes with Rachel, who felt a charge run through her as she had yet another flash back.

Helen smirked before she noticed Stephen moving to open the freezer doors where Connor was stood, Nick was the first to notice Rachel was now as white as a sheet; Helen broke her gaze and smiled as Stephen pulled open the freezer. No sooner than the freezer doors were open than several metal objects flew towards the anomaly making the team duck for cover, trying to avoid being hit.

"Quickly, we'll have to move the pies it'll attract the sabres," Helen said as she got to her feet, she quickly tried to move towards the anomaly but she was restrained back away from it.

Claudia looked at Nick and Stephen, who quickly started to move the pies while Rachel leant against the far wall taking deep breaths and shaking her head. Helen smirked before turning to Claudia, she was determined to make her escape and nothing was going to stop her from doing so.

"No offence, but shouldn't you be making sure she's alright," Helen said nodding at Rachel, who has yet to move from her position; it's then when everyone's attention is on the traumatised brunette, that Helen makes her escape.

"No," Nick cried before being restrained by Ryan while Stephen and another soldier race after her through the anomaly, determined not to let Helen escape.

"Rach?" Connor asks ignoring what's happening around them when he noticed that Rachel slide down the wall behind her, her hands gripping her head as a sharp pain filled her mind.

"Abby take Rachel back to base. She's in no condition to remain here," Claudia said annoyed while trying to organise the madness around her, she couldn't believe how useless Rachel was being.

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Rachel said as she forced a smile and looked at Abby who was driving her Audi A5 Coupe back to base; she didn't know what was wrong with her right now but she was going to need to shake it off.<p>

"Do you want to talk about it?" Abby asked as she sneaked a look at her new team-mate while Rachel ran a shaking hand through her hair; she could tell that something had happened and it made her worry for her.

"Before I left Institute Liverpool to work here, there was hostage situation; two others and I were taken," Rachel explained while Abby quietly listened, she nodded her head along as she listened to what the brunette had to say.

Abby was shocked that she hadn't even heard about a hostage situation, it hadn't been on the news and she guessed it had been covered up; she knew she could never be as brave as Rachel for coming straight back to work.

"I don't remember most of my time there, but I know that I was separated from the others; when I saw Helen after she was brought back through the anomaly, I had a flash back of her from when I was held hostage," Rachel explained as she shiver at the memory that she couldn't remember. Rachel still didn't know what had been done to her and no doctor seemed to be able to tell her anything; she wanted to know what had happened.

"What happens in these flashbacks?" Abby asked concerned causing Rachel to shrug not really remembering, it was one of the things that annoyed her most about all of this.

"That's the thing, as soon as they finish, I didn't remember, I start to panic thinking she'll do it again though; all I remember is that Helen hovers over me talking and I can't hear what she says," Rachel said as she looked at Abby, whatever had happened back in Liverpool had been Helen related and Rachel wanted answers.

* * *

><p>By the time the rest of the team had arrived back at Home Office, Rachel and Abby were in the canteen having a hot drink and a chat; Stephen and Nick couldn't keep the smiles off their faces when they saw that Rachel had the colour back in her skin. The two left the two women to chat, while Connor bounded over to them grinning about what had happened after the two women had left.<p>

"We had dodo's come through the anomaly," Connor said grinning madly at them, Abby shook her head amused as she sipped on her hot chocolate; she had enjoyed getting to know the other woman.

"He's like a five year old," Rachel said with a smile, there was just something lovable about Connor and the brunette could see he had a huge crush on Abby even if the blonde didn't.

"Anyway one of the Dodo's died before it could go back and Cutter wants you present for the dissection Abby," Connor said with a shrug making Abby sigh annoyed, she didn't want to watch them cut open a dead animal. Rachel smiled at her new friend sympathetically, she knew it wasn't the best part of their job but someone had to do it; they needed to know if there was any threat from the animal.

"Don't worry Abs, I'm going to have to do the secondary dissection anyway once you've finished," Rachel said as she stood up to head back to her office and Abby headed for the laboratory.

On the way back to her office, Rachel couldn't help but frown when she spotted Matthew waiting for her; she glared at her former fiancé, she didn't know what he was doing where she worked but she wanted him gone.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rachel hissed while several people turned to watch as she stopped in front of Matthew, she couldn't believe that he thought it was okay to turn up at her place of work like this especially after what he had done to her.

"I wanted to apologise, I know that I hurt you; but I can't live without you," Matthew said reaching to hold Rachel's hand but she moved out of reach; Nick watched the couple from a bit away and frowned.

"I don't want to see you Matthew, especially at work," Rachel spat quietly making Matthew look down at his hands then he noticed that Rachel wasn't wearing his ring.

"Where's the ring?" Matthew asked suddenly making Rachel sigh in frustration, she had taken it off ages ago and she knew that it was time to give it him back.

"Somewhere in my desk," Rachel snapped knowing that most of home office, were now watching their argument with interest; Stephen joined Nick by his desk and watched as Rachel and Matthew argued below them.

"Who is he?" Stephen asked as he watched the pair, he frowned not liking the man that was trying to get close to Rachel however she wasn't having it.

"Matthew Jones, he's Rachel's Fiancé," Claudia replied making the two men look at her in surprise as she walked past them, she peeked down at Rachel and Matthew with a frown.

"I think she's just learnt that he's having an affair," Claudia replied as they watched Rachel storm away and slam her office door, while Matthew took a deep breath and slowly made his way out of the room.

* * *

><p>Abby, Nick and Stephen were interviewing Connor and his friend Duncan about their friend Tom; who had been bitten by the Dodo and had disappeared without a trace.<p>

"Where would Tom go if he was in trouble?" Nick asked while Duncan sat with his arms crossed, he wasn't going to answer any questions; he knew that whatever was going on, he would get to the bottom of it.

"Tom's not like that; he's never been in trouble," Connor explained while Duncan sat quietly, he was still angry that they had taken the Dodo from them and Connor was helping them.

"Tom was right about everything. You people are always hiding the truth. That's why we put the transmitter on you," Duncan said turning to his friend, Connor looked down at his friend in shock. Connor had no idea what his friend was talking about, he hadn't really seen much of Tom or Duncan since he had started to work for the Home Office.

"What?" Connor asked while Duncan went quiet, he had betrayed Connor's trust and he was now in a lot of trouble for what he and Tom had done.

"Don't worry. The transmitter's now inside the dodo, that's how we found it," Duncan said as if try to calm Connor down; Stephen went pale before looking at Nick as he realised where the transmitter was.

"Tom's going to come looking for answers, he'll use the transmitter to get them and the transmitters inside the Dodo which is with Rachel," Nick said before rushing out of the room as Stephen felt panic grip him; he couldn't believe that this was happening.

* * *

><p>Rachel froze when she heard someone breathing deeply behind her as she worked on the second dissection of the deceased Dodo; she refused to think of what had happened earlier with Matthew.<p>

"Can I help you?" Rachel asked turning round and coming face to face with a tall lanky red haired man, she blinked as she realised that she had seen him somewhere before but she couldn't think where.

"I need proof. I need your help," Tom gasped making Rachel slowly back away from him, he ignored her and walked straight over to the dead Dodo as she tried to figure out who he was. Tom gently stroked the dead bird before turning to Rachel, he needed proof about this conspiracy theory that Connor was involved in.

"Is anyone watching us?" Tom asked her making Rachel shake her head wishing there was, she hated that there weren't any cameras inside the room; especially now that someone had broken in to the secure building. Rachel continued to back away from Tom as he slowly made his way towards her, his eyes dark as he watched the brunette that could get him what he wanted.

"Tell me what's going on here?" Tom said calmly as Rachel felt her back hit the wall behind her; Tom tilted his head slight removing his sunglasses revealing the non-human bright blue eyes behind them. Rachel swallowed hard slowly moving towards Tom, she knew that something was going on and she needed to find a way of getting away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Rachel said as she forced herself to not panic, she was unarmed and facing someone that was clearly not in control of his own actions; it set her on edge and she didn't like it.

"Will I die?" Tom said making Rachel softly shake her head, she didn't want to scare him and she hoped that someone would come looking for them soon; she didn't know how long she could stall for. However before Rachel could react Tom grabbed a hold of her, she wince as she tried to pull away from him, he had a strong grip and it made Rachel wonder what was wrong with him.

"You're different than most girls," Tom said making Rachel slightly pull away from him; Tom quickly pulled Rachel's sleeve up and slowly moved his mouth closer to bite her.

"Maybe after this you'll see things my way," Tom said making Rachel look at him in horror as she tried to pull away, Rachel knew she had to buy herself some time in case anyone was coming to help.

"No wait… okay you want the truth? I'll tell you. The whole story… it's what you want, isn't it?" Rachel said as she looked at Tom, she was buying herself time since it was clear that no one had any idea of this break in.

"I can show you where this thing really came from," Rachel continued to say while Tom slowly gripped her arm making her wince, she was going to have a bruise and she just knew it.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed as she pulled into the football stadium where Helen had escaped back into the Anomaly, she wasn't sure what she was doing but she knew that she needed to keep Tom distracted.<p>

"Poor thing…You killed it," Tom said from beside her as he turned to face her, she looked at him as he carefully stroked the Dodo, that he had forced her to bring with them.

"We didn't kill anything, Tom," Rachel said trying to make him see straight but she instantly regretted it, she wrinkled her nose as Tom tenderly stroked the dead animal as if it was living.

"Don't lie to me again. Things don't just happen. It's all connected," Tom snarled at her, while gripping her wrist; Rachel tried to pull away but couldn't making her glare at him.

"I'm on your side remember? You can trust me," Rachel said turning back to face him, Tom nodded carefully releasing her; Rachel looked down at her wrist spotting the red hand print that now decorated her wrist. As she reached the soldier at the door, she quickly flashed him her Institute Id before looking over her shoulder at Tom; she prayed that the anomaly was still there.

"He's a Home Office scientist. He hasn't got his accreditation yet," Rachel lied calmly making the soldier nodded allowing her and Tom to pass him into the Stadium.

As she and Tom entered the kitchen she hoped that Nick and the others would find her soon, the moment she thought about the team she thought about Stephen making her quickly shake her head at the thoughts; Tom cleared his throat making her jump and showed him to the freezer and nodded at it.

Rachel slowly made her way towards the freezer praying that the Anomaly was there, she froze when she noticed that the anomaly had closed leaving her with a furious Tom.

"This is where the anomaly was. I swear," Rachel said as she turned to look at a furious Tom, she swallowed slowly backing away from him nervously. Tom snarled as he pushed passed her and examined the freezer, then he turned to face her; this wasn't what he had expected.

"We don't know why they come and go, but that's where the dodo came through," Rachel explained backing away from him slowly as his eyes turned bright blue again; she squeaked diving out of the way as Tom lunged for her.

"Do you think I'm stupid? It was a trap. They're coming here to kill me, aren't they?" Tom said moving towards her making Rachel back away carefully until she pulled a nearby stand in front of her and sprinting from the room with Tom following closely behind her.

"Rachel," Tom's voice echoed down the hallway while Rachel raced ahead trying every door she came across only to find them all locked. However she smiled faintly when she saw the tunnel on to the pitch; as she sprinted out of it Tom leaped on to her back knocking both of them to the floor.

As Rachel struggled to get Tom off of her as she saw several SAS soldiers appear closely followed by Nick and Stephen; Connor ran towards them planning on protecting Tom.

"I've got a shot. I can take him out," Ryan shouted causing Tom to stop and turn, he snarled and looked back at Rachel; he would bite her while he had a chance and they weren't going to stop him.

"No! Don't shoot him," Connor shouted running to stand in front of Tom while Claudia and several others demanded he move before it was too late and he hurt Rachel. Stephen watched in horror as Tom slowly moved his teeth towards Rachel making his heart stop in thought of what would happen to the brunette if she was infected by the creature that was controlling Tom.

"Connor! Move," Stephen shouted while Nick whispered something to Ryan, Connor slowly turned to Tom hoping that his best friend was still in there.

"Tom, Tom it's me… let her go mate," Connor said to his friend. Rachel slowly stopped her struggle allowing Connor to move towards them while Tom tightened his grip making her wince.

"You remember Thursday nights, don't you? Battlestar Galactica? Blakes 7? Pepperoni Pizza," Connor said as he tried to get Tom to see sense and stop before he did something stupid. Rachel watched as Tom smiled in memory of what Connor was talking about, she felt horrible that there was no hope for the red head now that something had taken him over.

"Yeah. They were good times, weren't they?" Tom said as Rachel looked at Connor and carefully nodded allowing him to continue, she could see that it was working and she felt hopeful.

"You can fight the dark side, mate. You really can," Connor said making Tom sigh before slowly releasing Rachel, who quickly moved away from the pair and towards Stephen and Nick. Stephen pulled Rachel to him, but kept his gun trained on Tom who continued to talk to Connor in hopes that the student leave and allow them to put the poor man out of his misery.

"You too Connor. Move away. He will kill you," Ryan ordered still focused on Tom even if Connor was still in the way; Rachel felt tears prick her eyes as she watched the scene before her.

"No he won't… he's my friend," Connor said shaking his head and moving forward to kneel in front of Tom; Tom slowly looked up at his friend, the parasite was winning and he didn't have much longer left.

"It was a conspiracy wasn't it Con?" Tom asked Connor looked at him as he nodded, there was no point denying it now since Tom didn't have long left and even Connor knew that.

"Big time… right to the top," Connor replied tears now following from his eyes, suddenly Tom's eyes changed again and Tom launched himself at Connor to bite him.

"Connor," several voices shouted in horror, as Tom suddenly fell limp into Connor's arms not moving as he fought against the parasite inside of him. Rachel felt Stephen wrap his arm tighter around her body as she turned and buried her face in his chest knowing that Tom was dead.

* * *

><p>Please Favourite, Follow and Review xxx<p> 


	7. 01x06 - Warning Contains

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, which belongs to Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I also don't own Torchwood which belongs to Russell T Davis. I am reposting this series with some serious edits so please bear with me as I do so and I will complete all five seasons.

Edited: 20.08.2014.

* * *

><p><strong>Season One - Episode Six: Warning Contains.<strong>

Rachel let out a groan when she looked at her alarm clock as she rolled over to answer her phone; she hated this part of her job and wished sometimes that she had opted to a nine to five one instead.

"I'll be there in twenty," Rachel said calmly before hanging up. Rachel sighed before she slowly climbed out of bed and started to dress in a black button front shirt and black bootcut fit trousers paired with black two part pointed stiletto heels.

As Rachel dressed she couldn't help but hope that Connor was in a better mood today, it had been just over a month since Tom had died and the funeral had been difficult.

It had taken a lot of convincing from her and Nick so that Connor wouldn't leave and that Tom's death hadn't been his fault. Rachel made sure that she grabbed her black cross body bag, she didn't need to be late and there was a pair of flats in the boot of her car in case she needed them.

Rachel sighed before she jogged down the stairs from her flat and made her way slowly towards her Audi A5 Coupe where she found Captain Ryan waiting for her. Rachel looked at Ryan, who happened to live in the same block as her; she was slowly getting used to her new life and she was glad that she had taken the promotion.

"Morning," he greeted making Rachel smile at him before they both climbed into the car, it was going to be a long day and she hoped that she was prepared for whatever happened next when she reached the office.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed when she realized that she had been called into work because Cutter had found a plant from the future growing next to the Anomaly and wanted her to check it out.<p>

"What do I look like a botanist?" Rachel asked annoyed making Stephen grin as Nick turned to leave the room; she wasn't happy about this especially since it wasn't her area of expertise.

"No but since you're the one from Institute then a pretty sure you know what to do with a plant," Nick said simply before leaving them alone, he wanted her out of trouble for at least this mission. Rachel glared after him as she wondered why she was being treated like glass, she hadn't had anymore fainting spells and she was doing her best for the team.

"And why are you here?" Rachel asked while Stephen chuckled at her, he could see how annoyed she was and he didn't blame her; lab work wasn't the best option in the world but it was at least something.

"Cutter doesn't want you to dissect the plant alone," Stephen said with a shrug, he watched Rachel sure that he could keep her out of any sort of trouble. Rachel nodded looking at the plant, she frowned wondering what she was expected to do with it; she groaned under her breath as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Aren't you going to miss out on the fun of exploring the future with the others?" Rachel asked as she moved to put on some surgical gloves, she raised an eyebrow at Stephen who shrugged his shoulders and did the same.

"Do you have any ideas?" Rachel asked still looking at the odd plant making Stephen laugh, Rachel looked at him carefully but couldn't help the smile that reached her lips.

"Honestly I have no clue," Stephen replied after a minute, Rachel lent back against the table behind her, Stephen smiled taking care to notice she no longer was wearing Matthew's ring.

"Maybe we should water it?" Stephen said after a few minutes looking at the plant picking up a bottle of water before moving to spray the plant. The moment the water hit the plant, the plant released a golden dust into the air making Rachel and Stephen cough as they breathed it in.

"What the hell was that?" Stephen asked gasping while he and Rachel moved into the corridor for some fresh air; Rachel shrugged as she coughed and turning and looking at him. Rachel patted her chest as she tried to clear it, she hated lab work for this reason; she really wished that there was some way around having to do all of this lab work.

"I have no idea," Rachel said as she tried to clear her throat, she leant back against the wall taking deep breaths.

"Maybe we should…" Rachel started to say however Stephen kissed her passionately stopping her from finishing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Nick and the others made their way through the landscape which wasn't as futuristic as they thought it would be.<p>

"Professor, the atmosphere seems to be filled with aphrodisiacs," Connor called making Nick and Claudia look at him in surprise and horror. In the next few seconds, the entire exploration team had their faces covered before Connor continued to read about the air around them.

"There not enough to make us do anything but the plant's pollen around us, is highly concentrated so if we get sprayed with it well…" Connor said getting awkward towards the end while Abby looked at Nick. They had taken a plant back to the office and they had to warn Rachel and Stephen before it was too late; they didn't need any mishaps happening.

"Didn't you leave a plant with Rachel and Stephen?" Abby asked worried as she looked to Nick, she hated to think of anything happening while they were gone to their friends. Nick sighed pulling out his phone and headed back out the anomaly followed by the team.

It wasn't long until they were back on the correct side of the anomaly and Nick was trying to call Stephen without much look. Abby quickly dialled Rachel's number but got the same response making her frown; something had to have happened if they weren't answering their phones.

"Anything?" Nick asked worried, not sure what the highly concentrated aphrodisiacs would do to his daughter and his best friend. Abby shook her head before Connor grinned at them, he had some news that might back it better for them; he was sure that they could make it back before anything happened.

"It seems that as long as the plant doesn't get wet then the aphrodisiacs won't be released," Connor said, making Nick take a deep breath and start to make his way towards his car.

* * *

><p>Rachel gasped for breath as Stephen pinned her against the wall and his lips moved down her neck, she felt a little dizzy and confused.<p>

"Stephen?" Rachel breathed not sure why she couldn't push the man in front of her away, Stephen smiled as he continued to move his lips down Rachel's neck making her shiver in pleasure.

"Stephen," Rachel said this time pushing him away making Stephen look up at her as he pushed himself up against the wall behind him. They stared at each other wondering what was going on, Rachel took deep breaths as she looked at Stephen carefully; there was clearly something odd happening right now.

"What the hell just happened?" Rachel asked making Stephen shrug closing his eyes, he hadn't been with anyone since his girlfriend and that had been months ago after he had wound up in hospital after the incident with the giant centipede.

"I have no idea," Stephen said until he felt Rachel's lips against his again making Stephen smile, as he pulled Rachel closer. Rachel slowly pulled away a smile imprinted on her face, she wasn't sure what was happening but she couldn't resist; she watched Stephen as arousal filled his blue eyes.

"Let's go to your office," Stephen said pulling her towards the room, but Rachel stopped him; she didn't want anyone to find them and there was one place that they could hide out in.

"Yours, people will come looking for us in mine," Rachel said making Stephen smile, gently pulling Rachel along the corridor towards his locked office. Rachel grinned as Stephen placed his lips back on hers as he backed her into his office towards his desk and closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Nick and the others burst into the labs before they realized that they were empty; Connor was working on an antidote but it would take another hour to prepare while the others looked for Rachel and Stephen.<p>

"Connor says if we don't find them before they get intimate then we'll only have jam left of the two of them," Ryan said while the group quickly started to headed to Rachel's office hoping the two would be there.

"Wait think about it, they both knew we'd come looking for them and Rachel's office is rather obvious," Abby said while Nick caught on to what she was thinking, if they had been sprayed with the dust then they wouldn't want to be found or disturbed.

"Stephen's office," Nick said before they all started to race towards the office, his heart beat wildly in his chest as he wondered what they would find.

"Abby and Claudia you get Rachel while me and Ryan deal with Stephen; get her out of here as fast as you can," Nick ordered as he looked back at the team, they had to be quick and act fast.

Connor, who had tested the highly concentrated aphrodisiacs on two rats, had discovered that the male became violent when forced to separate from the female but if they were allowed to become intimate then they basically became rat jam when they reached climax. Nick and Ryan nodded at each other before bursting into Stephen's office to find that Stephen and Rachel were in a stage of undress and Stephen had Rachel pinned beneath him on his desk.

"NOW!" Nick shouted causing hell to break lose as they pulled Stephen off of Rachel, who was then pulled from the room by the girls leaving the boys to deal with a very unhappy Stephen.

* * *

><p>Rachel groaned as she slowly woke up in a locked cell inside of Home Office in front of her stood Nick Cutter, who looked slightly amused about what had happened.<p>

"I told you I wasn't a botanist," Rachel said while sitting up and realizing she wasn't in her own clothes anymore but an oversized security guard's outfit making her wonder what had happened.

"What happened?" she asked Nick who sighed sitting across from her not getting too close, she was still contaminated and the antidote wasn't going to be ready for a few more moments.

"Highly concentrated aphrodisiacs," Nick stated simply making Rachel laugh as she noticed the large gap between them; he swallowed as he watched her, he wasn't going to make things awkward between them.

"For safety, we don't need you jumping anyone and Stephen's not in the right frame of mind at the moment and has attacked several members of staff," Nick said nodding at the cell across from Rachel's where Stephen could be seen pacing as he watched the two.

"I don't think I'll be doing anymore lab work from now on," Rachel said with a smile making Nick laugh nodding his head; Stephen had stopped pacing behind them and was looking at Connor, who had just appeared.

"I finished the antidote," Connor said grinning while Nick and Rachel looked at him, Nick grinned stepping out of the cell and looking at Rachel who sighed relieved that everything would be over soon.

"Let's get this over with," Rachel said making them smile before the cell was sprayed with the antidote; Rachel coughed a couple of times until the sprayed fog disappeared.

"Do you think it worked?" Connor asked making Nick pushed him into the cell with Rachel; Connor flinched back before he realized that Rachel hadn't jumped him. Connor sighed relieved as the two of them stepped out of the cell, he was relieved that the antidote had actually worked.

"One down, one to go," Nick said as the three of them turned to look at the furious looking Stephen; his eyes glaring at the two men as if they were a large threat to him in some way.

"I'll be in my office," Rachel said before making a move to leave causing Stephen to make some deep snarling noise which made her stop and look back at him.

"What the hell?" Connor asked making Nick gently grip onto Rachel's arm and pulling her back to where she had been stood. The three of them watched as Stephen's eyes bore into hers, not sure what to do with what was happening to their team mate.

* * *

><p>Claudia and Lester were less than pleased to hear about the current situation going on in Home Offices holding cells; Stephen was still locked up while Connor continued to work on the stronger antidote to fix the problem.<p>

Rachel had been sat in the corridor so Stephen wouldn't get upset and attack anybody else who passed by; he seemed strangely attached to her and no one could figure out why.

"Well, can it be fixed?" Claudia asked while they sat in Lester's office making Nick smile, it hadn't been an easy day but they'd had worse even if Lester did think that it was the end of the world or something.

"Connor's working on the antidote to fix Stephen as we speak; since the male body seems to be more potent to the aphrodisiacs then Stephen will need a stronger dose than Rachel did," Nick explained as he crossed his arms relaxed, it could have been worse and they were doing quite well all things considered.

* * *

><p>Rachel, Connor and Nick stood outside Stephen's cell all trying to think of ways for Connor to use the antidote on him.<p>

"I'll go in first and distract him," Rachel said making Nick look at her panicked knowing that there was no other choice for them; Stephen wasn't going to let anyone else near him.

"Be careful," Nick said as Rachel stepped into the cell calmly, Stephen slowly moved towards Rachel as she entered his cell, trying not to scare her before he let his lips brush against hers; he gently started to kiss her.

As they slowly backed into the wall, Stephen's hands slowly cup her face while Rachel's hands slipped around his neck; un-noticed to the pair of them Connor and Nick slowly make their way into the cell and waited for Rachel's signal. Gently pulling away from Stephen, Rachel looked up into his eyes as she tried to control herself; she didn't want to get carried away while people were watching.

"Now," Rachel whispered before ducking out of the way allowing Connor to spray Stephen with the antidote; Nick pulled them out of the cell allowing Stephen to inhale the antidote.

"Well that went well," Connor said while Rachel and Nick couldn't take the smiles off of their faces, Stephen looked at his friends confused about what had happened.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood from her office chair as she finished her report about the day's events; she hadn't spoken to Stephen since he had been released from his cell and had spent the rest of her afternoon working on some paperwork.<p>

"Knock, knock," Stephen said letting himself into Rachel's office making her nervous; she wasn't sure how to react around him after what had happened between them.

"Hey," Rachel said as she focused at the report that she was filing, Stephen sighed moving carefully towards her.

"I'm sorry," Stephen said, making Rachel look at him making her sigh; it was his fault and things would be strange between them for a while.

"It wasn't you, Stephen," Rachel replied while Stephen started to gently cup her face making her look him in the eye; she swallowed as she stared up into his blue eyes.

"Is there something you would like Mr. Hart?" Rachel asked flirting making Stephen smile slowly lowering his lips to her's before he kissed her softly. The brunette wrapped her arms slowly around his neck as Stephen pulled back slightly from her; he smiled as he watched her for a moment.

"You," Stephen said as Rachel's hands to weave through his hair pulling him back into a kiss.

* * *

><p>Please Favourite, Follow and Review xxx<p> 


	8. 01x07 - Pter-able News

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, which belongs to Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I also don't own Torchwood which belongs to Russell T Davis. I am reposting this series with some serious edits so please bear with me as I do so and I will complete all five seasons.

Edited: 11.10.2014.

* * *

><p><strong>Season One - Episode Seven: Pter-able News.<strong>

The weak morning sun shone through the bedroom windows of Stephen's flat as he lay in bed with what seemed to him, the most beautiful woman in the world. Stephen smiled at he gently stroked the brunettes arm, while she lay curled against his side; it had been weeks since the incident with the aphrodisiacs and they had only gotten closer since then.

"Morning," Stephen whispered giving Rachel a kiss while holding her close, he couldn't remember the last time that he had felt this relaxed and he was glad that he could just relax and enjoy his time with her.

"Good morning," Rachel replied returning the kiss, she wrapped her arms around his neck just as the phone gave a shrill ring making them pull apart. Stephen groaned as he pulled away from Rachel and climbed out of bed to answer it, it had been over two weeks since they had started this thing between them and they had both done well to keep it a secret; if Stephen and Rachel weren't a work then they were together at one of their flats.

"Hello? Nick… sure I'll pick Rachel up and be right there," Stephen's voice said from the living room making Rachel sigh as she climbed out of bed and started to get dressed. Rachel quickly pulled on her navy short sleeve lace placket top and black slim boot cut jeans; she looked at Stephen as she slipped on her black faux suede shoe boots.

Stephen smirked when he noticed that she was nearly ready, they had to get to work and deal with whatever problem was happening right now; they could deal with everything else later on.

"At least you won't be doing the walk of shame again," Stephen said taking note Rachel had most of her wardrobe now in his flat; she laughed as she nodded her head and gave him a quick kiss before she headed to the bathroom leaving Stephen to get dressed without distraction.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the local golf course, Rachel and Stephen put some space between them so that no one would notice a change in their relationship; they wanted to keep things professional between them for as long as possible.<p>

"Morning," Rachel greeted as she spotted Nick waiting for them, she smiled at him curious as to what was going on this time. Stephen nodded his head at his best friend, he wasn't sure how Nick would react if he ever found out that he was sleeping with his daughter; he was sure that it wouldn't end well and it was another secret that Stephen had to keep from his friend.

The three of them headed towards Claudia, who was questioning the friend of a dead golfer who had been killed that morning. Rachel sighed as Claudia dismissed the man, she knew that the civil servant didn't trust her and that needed to change; this entire thing was her operation and she had been put in-charge for a reason.

"What did he see?" Rachel asked making Claudia purse her lips, she eyed the special agent before she crossed her arms; she didn't like Rachel and she didn't trust her.

"It was all over by the time he got here," Claudia replied bitterly while Rachel nodded thoughtfully wondering what could have done this. Stephen and Nick slipped into a discussion about finding the anomaly while the two women talked about what had happened to the victim.

"I need to see the victim," Rachel said abruptly making Nick and Stephen look at her surprised, she didn't look at them as she stayed focused on Claudia. Rachel had a job to do and she wasn't going to leave any stone unturned especially since the family would want to know what happened and she'd have to lie to keep the secret.

Rachel wasn't surprised to find that the body was being contained in the main office of the golf course as Claudia lead them into the room, Rachel felt a sense of familiarity take over as she made her way to the dead body. The medic looked at her as he lifted the sheets, which covered the body, making Rachel frown while Claudia quickly turned away not wanting to see the deceased again.

"He's been torn to shreds," the medic simply offered then he walked out of the room to get some supplies; Rachel quickly pulled on some white gloves and started to check over the dead body herself.

"It's almost surgical, the flesh has been torn away cleanly, there's no wastage," Rachel said after a few silent minutes which impressed Nick, he hadn't been expecting her to know much about this sort of thing and it made him a little proud of her. Claudia turned and looked at her as Rachel re-covered the body, she swallowed a little ill and waited until Rachel had removed her gloves and binned them.

"What could have done it?" Claudia quizzed wanting answers, people had questions and she didn't know what to tell them; she was used to this and the sooner they found the creature that had done this the better.

"A creature of devastating power of savagery, maybe a weevil or something, definitely not from our current world though," Rachel answered walking herself away from the body and thinking of something that they could use to cover this story. Nick and Stephen looked confused wondering what a weevil was, they had never heard of it but it seemed that Rachel was familiar with their work and they couldn't be a good thing.

* * *

><p>Walking through the golf-course, Rachel frowned looking around the area where the golfer had been found dead; she grumbled to herself trying to see anything that could have done this.<p>

"No trampled or broken vegetation. No track marks and no sign of an anomaly," Stephen said making Rachel frown and shake her head, a weevil would have left traces for them to find and it ruled them out as a killer. Nick and Abby walked over to the two, they were trying to find the anomaly since they were sure that this was a creature that had attacked and killed the man.

"Unless there's pylon interference," Abby suggested making everyone look around before shaking their heads since there were no pylon, there was no sign of the anomaly and none of their usual work was helping them find it.

Stephen carefully laced his fingers with Rachel's as he looked around wondering what they were missing; Abby frowned when she noticed this and glanced at Nick knowing that he wouldn't be happy about this. Rachel looked around then back at her team mates, there was something odd about where they were standing and she doubted that it was a good thing.

"Is it me or is it too quiet? No bird song? No bird's in-fact?" Rachel pointed out making the team look at her, it was silent apart from them and it was so unusual even if they were in the middle of the countryside.

"So what would scare the birds away?" Abby asked curiously, they couldn't find any sign of the creature and she was starting to get a little nervous about the fact that they couldn't see it. Nick looked at the compass that he was holding which was going crazy in his hands and smiled looking up, he chuckled realising why they hadn't seen it before.

"We're wrong, it's not a pylon. There is an anomaly," Nick said turning to look at the others and then back at the anomaly which was fixed right above them in the air. Rachel followed his gaze confused for a moment before she bit her lip, she hadn't expected them to be able to do that and it made her nervous about what they were dealing with if it could fly.

"So it's an aerial predator," Stephen said making Rachel frowned as she turned and spotted something flying towards them, while Nick continued to talk about what they could be dealing with.

"Erm guys," Rachel said making Stephen and Abby follow her gaze while Nick continued to talk, he was completely unaware of what was flying down towards them right at that moment. Stephen pushed Nick to the floor and pulled Rachel down with him as the creature dive bombed them; it snapped angrily before it flew off making Rachel grumble knowing that this wasn't what they needed right now.

* * *

><p>Rachel frowned watching the creature's strange flying pattern, she peeked back at the others while they talked about what the creature could be; she didn't know much about dinosaurs and it seemed odd to her.<p>

"Why's it circling?" Rachel asked making the three look at her then at the creature, she crossed her arms curiously knowing that they needed a plan of attack. Nick watched the creature, it did seem odd that it had started circling something and he hoped that it wasn't going to attack someone else; they didn't need another body to add to the collection.

"Probably looking for somewhere to roost," Stephen said with a shrug when Rachel and Abby spotted Connor; they stared at the late member of their team wondering why he was messing around.

"What on earth is he doing?" Abby asked watching Connor, Rachel looked back up at the sky; she had a bad feeling and she doubted that this was going to end well.

"I don't think our friend's looking for a roost, Cutter, he's looking for lunch," Rachel said making the team snap into action calling for Connor to run while Captain Ryan and his team followed by Claudia raced towards them after hearing what was going on. Rachel took a deep breath, she felt sick and she had a feeling that something wasn't right; Claudia looked at Ryan demanding that he shoot the creature without hesitation.

"No something doesn't add up," Nick said looking at Ryan who took aim, he didn't want to kill what could be an innocent creature; it wouldn't be right and he wanted to get all the facts before they did something rash. Rachel sighed while everyone started to argue about what they would do now; they didn't have time for this and she had a feeling that there was something else happening here.

"Enough, Captain you are not to shoot that creature," Rachel ordered taking control since they didn't need to focus on the task at hand; there was no use in arguing especially when Connor was in trouble. Claudia frowned at Rachel, she didn't like the fact that the newcomer was overtaking her control when this was her operation; she didn't like the fact that Institute had butted in like they had.

"Of course madam," Captain Ryan said making his team lowered their weapons, the rest of the team looked at Rachel in surprise; she had never used her authority like that before. They watched as Connor jump into a bunker out of reach from the Pteranodon allowing Claudia to snap at Rachel that they could have just gotten Connor killed. Rachel ignored Claudia and walked away, she had a plan and needed to act quickly while the others dealt with things here; she had a call to make since the creature was flying off.

"There's a lizard with him," Nick said interrupting Claudia's rant, who looked at him confused wondering what he was talking about; she turned around to look at Connor who did indeed have a small green lizard with him. The team slowly started to walk towards Connor curious about what he had with him before Abby realised who Connor had with him.

"He let Rex escape," Abby exclaimed then she fell quiet as everyone turned to look at her wondering what she was talking about; she swallowed realising that she was going to be in so much trouble for keeping Rex.

* * *

><p>By the time Nick, Stephen and Claudia had caught up with her, Rachel had been at the office building for nearly half an hour; she'd used satellites to track the Pteranodon to it's current location.<p>

"How did you get here so fast?" Claudia demanded making Rachel roll her eyes, it was clear that the woman didn't like her and she wasn't going anywhere; she had a job to do and that was what mattered.

"I know people," Rachel said with a shrug following Nick and Stephen into the building, where they were talking about what to do with the Pteranodon and how they would catch it. Claudia frowned starting to call Captain Ryan on her phone demanding that he got here this instant, she didn't like how Rachel was taking control of the operation. Once they reached the roof and they had been joined by Claudia once more; Nick quickly started to talk about how magnificent the creature was.

"That's it! See the red crest on the top of the head… we need something red," Nick said looking round franticly before turning to Claudia who was wearing a red shirt; he had an idea on how to get a hold of the creature.

"We need your shirt" Nick said making Rachel laughed as Claudia got defensive about the colour of her shirt which she insisted wasn't red; after a few minutes she stopped and started to take off her shirt in defeat.

"Wait, I forgot about this. You owe me," Stephen said before revealing the red top under his white shirt, he flashed a grin at Rachel who blushed which didn't go un-noticed by Nick. Claudia smiled thankfully as Stephen held out the gun to her so he could take off his top, while Rachel turned her attention back to the creature.

Once he had taken off, the red top, Stephen handed it to Nick who started to wave it in the air while Stephen aimed at the Pteranodon as it flew towards them.

"Whenever you're ready," Nick said, Stephen took his first shot but the wind took it making him curse and reload the gun. Rachel bit her lip, as she noticed how close the creature was getting; it took another three shots before Stephen was able to hit the Pteranodon. Who crashed landed on the roof before sliding along the roof top following a terrified fleeing Claudia.

"That's it, Cutter. No more favours. From now on we do this my way. I make the decisions," Claudia said glaring at Rachel moving forward slightly to get out of her small trapped corner; the Pteranodon flicked its head and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

><p>While Nick was up at the Main Office with a still unconscious Claudia; Rachel and Stephen were at the anomaly site with the Pteranodon and Captain Ryan and his men while they waited for the next step in their plan.<p>

"I wouldn't get too close to that, if I were you," Captain Ryan said making Rachel roll her eyes and Stephen smile; he was sure that the creature would be under for a little while longer and they were all safe.

"It'll be out for a while yet," Rachel said with a wrinkled nose as there was a gurgling sound from the Pteranodon, making Stephen run to the base of the trailer that it was laying on.

"Oh nice," Captain Ryan said frowning in disgust making Rachel and Stephen grin at him; they were used to this sort of thing especially with their line of work before they had come here.

"You have no idea how revealing dung can be. You can learn a lot from it," Rachel told Captain Ryan while Stephen placed a small amount in his mouth; she wasn't going to be kissing him anytime soon until he had brushed his teeth and used mouthwash.

"That's not right," Captain Ryan said disgusted wondering how Stephen could do that, he looked away focusing on something else while Rachel laughed. Stephen frowned looking at Rachel who fell silent at his look, he had a feeling that this would happen and he didn't want to think about what this meant for them.

"It didn't kill the golfer… call Nick and tell him," Rachel said annoyed, she didn't know what else they could be looking for but she knew that whatever it was it had to be still around there somewhere. Rachel turned her heel and started towards the main house, she had to get there quick as a bad feeling started to bubble in her stomach; she couldn't believe that she had missed something this big.

"His phone's dead," Stephen called making her stop and sigh, however before she could reply there was a massive explosion from the main office making everyone freeze and look back at the building in shock.

The group weren't surprised to learn Helen Cutter had been behind the explosion but had saved Claudia life while Rachel and Stephen had been at the Anomaly site preparing to send the creature home. The whole team were now gathered trying to get the Pteranodon back through the anomaly as it now flew high above them as it turned round everyone ducked out of the way before cheering as it disappeared through the anomaly.

* * *

><p>Just beyond the trees watching the happy scene, Helen was stood with another woman who smiled watching Rachel embrace Abby; she pursed her lips knowing that this changed everything for her.<p>

"Is that her?" the woman asked hopefully making Helen nod sadly, she took a deep breath knowing that she could never change how things had worked out but she could make them better.

"Yes that's Rachel" Helen replied a smile on her face as she watched the group celebrate and start to prepare to leave, they didn't want to hang around when they still had work to do. The woman slowly stepping forward making Helen set a hand on her shoulder, they watched the young brunette talked with Stephen and Abby as the team started to pack up.

Helen shook her head, she didn't want to ruin the surprise just yet and she had worked hard to make sure that this played out her way especially after what happened last time she had seen the team.

"My baby," the woman whispered looking back at Helen, she smiled surprised at how much Rachel had grown up in the past fifteen years. Annabelle Colbrook had waited long enough for this moment, she could still remember the day that she had left her baby girl behind and now she was back she was determined to make the world a better place for her.

"I can't wait to meet her," Annabelle said softly, she wanted to be reunited with her daughter after so long; if it wasn't for Helen then she wouldn't be standing here right now. Helen smiled, she had spent so long with her friend that she was growing bored and she wanted something more; she wanted her boys back.

"Don't worry Annabelle, you'll meet her soon," Helen said before leading the woman back through an anomaly that was behind them; she had a plan and she wasn't going to be alone for much longer.

* * *

><p>Please Favourite, Follow and Review xxx<p> 


	9. 01x08 - The Globe Theatre

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, which belongs to Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I also don't own Torchwood which belongs to Russell T Davis. I am reposting this series with some serious edits so please bear with me as I do so and I will complete all five seasons.

Edited: 17.10.2014.

* * *

><p><strong>Season One - Episode Eight: The Globe Theatre.<strong>

Rachel brushed her fingers through her hair as she stepped into her apartment, she was exhausted; she couldn't wait to soak in a nice bath and relax for a couple of hours. It had been a long month for the team and Rachel had barely anytime to herself, she loved her job but sometimes it did overrun her life.

Rachel dumped her black leather shopper bag by the front door and locked it after her, she closed her brown eyes for a moment before a smile formed on her face; for the first time in a long time that she was alone.

Rachel carefully slipped off her black square toe court shoes, she nudged them to the wall before moving further into her apartment; between work and her relationship with Stephen, she barely had a moment to herself. Rachel moved through her apartment, she truly couldn't recall the last time she'd had an evening off; at any moment she could be called into work because an anomaly had shown up.

Rachel had considered asking Institute to consider setting up a B-team to look after the country so the group could rest however she truly doubted that anything would be done about it. Rachel headed straight for her bathroom, she had no plans but to have a nice calm bath for the evening; she had been working hard the last few weeks and it made her glad that she hadn't gone back to Stephen's place for the night.

Running her bath, Rachel sighed in relief pulling her hair out of the pony-tail that it had been stuck in for the last sixteen hours; it had been a long day and she wanted nothing more than to relax with a good book. Rachel moved too slowly strip out of the black bubble hem blouse and black slim leg fit trousers; she didn't get much further before her mobile started to ring signalling that she was being called back into work.

* * *

><p>"This had better be good," Rachel hissed angrily, she had pulled her clothes back on in a rush and she was far from pleased that she had been called back to work. Nick raised an eyebrow at Rachel, he didn't blame her for being annoyed but he was surprised at how irritable she was about being called back into work.<p>

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you're personal life Miss Colbrook but we have a problem," Lester drawled walking into the room where the team had gathered; he raised an eyebrow at is daring Rachel to challenge him right now. Claudia had been telling him all about Rachel's behaviour in the field for the past month and he was surprised how smooth operations seemed to ruin when Rachel was allowed to do her thing; the only problem was that Claudia didn't like it.

"Beso mi culo," Rachel muttered under her breath, Abby who was stood beside her snorted in laughter at hearing what her friend had said. Rachel smiled innocently at Lester who looked at her wondering what Abby had found amusing; he shook his head and preceded to turn to the others and start to talk about the next anomaly.

"I was just getting into bed, when they called… can't they give us a break," Abby muttered annoyed, she leant against the table listening to Lester talk; she couldn't believe that they had been called in again, they were all tired and Lester seemed to forget that they'd just done a sixteen hour shift.

"I was just about to have a bath…" Rachel murmured crossing her arms, she didn't know what could be so important but she hoped that it would be a good one. Rachel wanted to make sure that everything was okay, she had a feeling and it was going to be an extra-long day especially if there was going to be a creature incursion.

* * *

><p>"The globe theatre," Rachel mused climbing out of Toyota Hilux that they had driven to the anomaly location, she was still a little surprised that this was where they had been sent by Lester. Rachel shouldered her bag, she followed after Nick and Stephen preferring to hang back with Abby and Connor for a while; they were her friends and the last few months had gradually getting better.<p>

"This is going to be so cool," Connor said excitedly, he had never been to the globe theatre and here he was going to work there for a couple of hours. Rachel chuckled softly, she smiled at him wondering what they would find while they were there; she hoped that this was going to be quick and that they would be able to leave as soon as it was over.

"Okay… here's the plan, we divide into teams, we comb the theatre for any signs of the anomaly," Rachel said not looking at Claudia, she wasn't in the mood to deal with the civil servant and she wanted to get out of here as quickly as possible. Rachel and Abby grinned at one another before taking off in one direction, Claudia pursed her lips before commandeering Nick leaving Connor and Stephen to pair up.

Connor smiled looking at the older man, he didn't mind being left alone with Stephen though he did often get the feeling at Stephen didn't like him and found him a little boring sometimes.

"Let's keep our eyes out for any Carrionites," Connor joked grinning at Stephen as they started walking, he wasn't even phased when Stephen looked at him wondering what on Earth he was talking about. Stephen stared at Connor for a moment, he would have much preferred to go with Nick or Rachel on this mission; he got along better with them than he did with Connor or Claudia.

"Come on… Carrionites, The Shakespeare Code, Doctor who," Connor said looking around, he had been watching the episodes for as long as he could remember and he had to admit that David Tennant was one of his favourite doctors so far. Stephen rolled his eyes, he didn't even know why he was surprised at what Connor had said; he knew how much of a nerd Connor was.

The two men continued walking, Connor keeping up with Stephen by jogging a little while they looked around their part of the theatre; he couldn't help but wonder if now would be a good time to ask.

"So you and Rachel are together?" Connor said carefully, he was curious about the couple even if they were trying to keep their relationship on the quiet. Stephen stopped walking and looked at Connor, he glared at the student knowing that this was the last thing that he needed; it had been six weeks since he had started his relationship with the institute agent and he didn't want anyone knowing about it.

"How did you find out?" Stephen demanded, he didn't think that Rachel would have told anyone and he didn't want Nick to find out that he was sleeping with his daughter; it would only cause trouble that they didn't need right now. Connor stared at Stephen, he was a little surprised that Stephen was going out with Rachel since she was eleven years younger than him.

"Abby saw the two of you the other week," Connor said wondering why Stephen and Rachel were trying to keep them a secret; he guessed that it had something to do with Rachel's job.

* * *

><p>It didn't take them long before the anomaly was located, Rachel was relieved when there was no sign of any creatures and she was glad that they would just have to wait until the anomaly had closed. Rachel crossed her arms and stared at the glittering ball ahead of her, she yawned a little exhaustedly wishing that it would hurry up and close; she shivered a little as it started to get cold.<p>

"Anything?" Stephen asked walking past Rachel and handing her a coffee from a nearby café, it wasn't much but they were all stuck here until the anomaly showed signs of closing. Rachel shook her head and gratefully took the coffee, she didn't care how bad it was going to taste; she wanted something that would warm her up a little bit.

"Not yet," Rachel said watching the anomaly, she wished that there was some way to speed all of this up then she could go home and have her bath; she was even considering a glass of wine to treat herself. Rachel leant back against the wall, her brown eyes watching the anomaly for a moment before she looked at Stephen who was watching her.

"What?" Rachel asked raising an eyebrow at Stephen, they usually tried to keep their distance when at work; she wasn't sure that they wanted to open that can of worms while they were working together. Stephen opened his mouth to reply when the anomaly started to flicker, the room fell silent before a person dropped through it making everyone freeze. They'd never had a person come through the anomaly that wasn't Helen so it made them curious about the person that had just arrived.

"Put your arms where I can see them," Captain Ryan ordered while everyone remained still wondering what the person would do, they were wearing a ratty outfit and looked like they hadn't washed in a few days.

Rachel felt a tug on her stomach as she stared at the woman, there was something familiar about her and she didn't know what it was but she felt like she knew the woman before her. There was suddenly an explosion from behind the team knocking everyone to the ground, the room was silent for a moment before people started to move.

Rachel shook her head, her ears ringing as she looked around wondering what was going on; she paused noticing that the figure that had come through the anomaly had disappeared. Rachel pushed herself to her feet, just in time to see the figure disappearing; she groaned to herself before she rushed out of the room, she hadn't given chase like this in a long time.

"Rachel wait," Claudia yelled as the brunette disappeared, she huffed knowing that the agent was only asking for trouble because she hadn't waited for back up.

* * *

><p>Rachel groaned as she dropped to her knees, she felt like she had been shocked when she had only grabbed a hold of the person before her. Rachel swallowed feeling dizzy, she had never experienced anything like this and it made her feel off; she glared at the person before her as she reached for her gun.<p>

"Stay where you are…" Rachel ordered, she got back to her feet and pointed her gun at the figure; she took a deep breath as the person slowly turned to face her. Rachel licked her chapped lips, she wasn't going to allow this person to get away; Helen had proven herself to be a threat and now they could be dealing with another one.

"Take off your hood," Rachel ordered trying to stay calm, the shock that she had gotten by touching the person had left her a little dizzy along with the blast that had happened only moments before. The figure looked at Rachel for a moment before they slowly pulled down the hood, they stared at Rachel as she stared shocked at them; she didn't believe for a moment what she was seeing.

"Hello me," the older looking Rachel said, she smiled a little knowing that it had to be very early in her time-line; she remembered when she used to look like that. Rachel blinked wondering if she had banged her head when the explosion had happened; she didn't believe for a moment that she was standing in front of herself.

"Who are you?" Rachel demanded not lowering her weapon, she didn't believe for a moment that she would be meeting herself; the version before her looked a little older than her and was covered in dirt.

"I am you… two years older but I am you," future-Rachel said with a smile, she carefully moved to walk around her younger self; she was sure that she wouldn't shoot and they had so little time. Rachel slowly lowered her gun, there were so many questions in her head right now and she wasn't sure if she believed what she was hearing; however they were so alike it wasn't funny.

"Rachel!" called a voice making the two women look back the way that they had come, future-Rachel paled before she took a step back; this was something that she wasn't ready to face. Rachel frowned spotting the look on future-Rachel's face, she didn't know why she looked so upset to hear Stephen's voice; it made her wonder what would happen in the future.

"I can't tell you… just be careful and it will all be okay, you never know what is around the corner," future-Rachel said with a sad smile, she didn't want to reveal too much and she was sure that everything would be fine; she was evidence of that because she had been through it. Rachel stared at the future-Rachel who smiled at her and waved her hand opening an anomaly; she had no idea what had just happened but she couldn't do that right now.

"How did you do that?" Rachel asked stepping forward, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know because it could change everything; future-Rachel had to leave before the others arrived.

"Spoilers," future-Rachel said winking at herself, she quickly hurried through the anomaly knowing that she had to get going; the last thing that she needed was to mess up her own time-line.

* * *

><p>"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Claudia demanded as Rachel appeared, she couldn't believe that the brunette had taken off like that; it had been dangerous and stupid of her to take off. Rachel rolled her eyes, she walked past Claudia ignoring her; she wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now, not after seeing a future version of herself. The anomaly was secure and Rachel wanted nothing more than to go home; she didn't want to answer any questions about what had happened.<p>

"Rach… is everything okay?" Connor said bouncing after her, he smiled nervously peeking back at Nick and Stephen who were pretending not to be watching the brunette. Rachel closed her brown eyes and stopped walking, she took a deep breath knowing that she didn't want to share any of this with anyone.

"Everything is perfect… I'm now going home to have a nice relaxing bath," Rachel said firmly, she didn't care what anyone thought; she needed to relax and she wasn't going to stick around to answer any questions. Stephen stared at Rachel, there was something off about her and he could tell that something had happened while she had been gone; he just couldn't ask her right now.

"I'll see you all tomorrow… not a moment sooner," Rachel said looking at Stephen, she needed to be alone and she wasn't sure what would happen if he turned up later on. Rachel turned and walked away sure that she could catch a taxi, she didn't want to wait for the others to be ready to leave.

"What do you think happened?" Connor asked once Rachel had done, he had never seen anything like that and he was curious about had seen while she was gone.

* * *

><p>Please Favourite, Follow and Review xxx<p> 


	10. 01x09 - Future Foe

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, which belongs to Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I also don't own Torchwood which belongs to Russell T Davis. I am reposting this series with some serious edits so please bear with me as I do so and I will complete all five seasons.

Edited: 08.11.2014.

* * *

><p><strong>Season One - Episode Nine: Future Foe.<strong>

"No trail, No footprints. Nothing," Stephen said from one side of the fence as he approached the opening slipping through to stand by Nick and Rachel. They had been called out because of a disturbance and the team were a little on edge to be back where it had all started. Rachel frowned looking around, she didn't understand how the three men that had been left in the area to guard the anomaly site could have just disappeared; it didn't make sense and she didn't like it.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked making Stephen glare at her, she wasn't doubting his tracking skills but there had to be something; three people were missing and she would have to tell their families why they had no bodies to bury and no idea what had happened.

"If there was anything then, we would have found it by now," Stephen snapped before he walked away from Rachel and Nick, it had been a long couple of months and being back at the anomaly site brought back bad memories of everything that they had been lost. Nick watched Stephen leave, this wasn't easy for him either and he hated that the Helen that had disappeared here at the Forest of Dean wasn't the same one that had come back.

"It might have gone back," Rachel said trying to ease the tension that had formed between the team; everyone seemed to be on edge and she had been working for the team for months now and she had no idea how quickly time had moved.

It was the middle of September and nearly seven months since she had left her job at Institute behind; they had all worked so hard and Rachel had a feeling that they would have many more mysterious to solve.

Nick and Rachel slowly started to walk towards the anomaly, they were keeping an eye out for anything unusual about the area that they were in. Rachel turned back to face the anomaly and froze trying not to faint at the emotions that overwhelmed her; she felt strange as if she had been to this area before.

"I've been here before," Rachel whispered making Nick look at her confused, she hadn't been with the team when they had faced the Gorgonopsid. Rachel had joined the team nearly a month later and she had made her mark on the team since then; Nick frowned curious about what she had said.

"When?" Nick asked as Rachel stopped in front of the anomaly and shook her head while Stephen looked around for prints; everything was tense right now and he was thinking about the past.

"I don't know," Rachel replied making Nick sighed and slowly left the area followed by Stephen; he remembered when Rachel had last been here and he didn't want to remind her any time soon. Rachel slowly backed away from the anomaly, as she did she heard a soft chattering in the trees making her stop and look around confused.

"Hello?" Rachel called softly before shaking her head and walking away after Nick, she had a horrible feeling that she was being watched.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that you don't know anything about this?" Lester asked staring at Nick, they had received a call that Helen wished to meet them all at Nick's former university office and they were on their way to meet her. Nick frowned but chose to ignore Lester's comment as they made their way towards the room were Helen would be meeting them; he didn't know what his estranged wife wanted but he doubted that it was going to be a pleasant chat.<p>

"Helen did save my life, so we should give her some credit for that," Claudia said making Rachel nod but she couldn't bring herself to fully agree there was something about Helen she didn't like.

"And if she does know something about the disappearances…" Claudia added wanting answers, there was so much that Helen could tell them and she was sure that she would have answers about the missing people. The numbers kept on growing and Rachel was being called by other local agents who just couldn't find the answers to what was happening right now.

Lester frowned, he truly didn't believe for a moment that they would ever get answers from Helen and he was sure that the missing people were all down to a local serial killer cropping up.

"That's a police matter. There's no evidence of creature involvement," Lester said dismissing what Claudia was saying, he frowned as they reached the office knowing that he didn't trust the team with any of this when it came to Helen Cutter. The group entered Nick's office to find Helen already inside with a woman that made Nick freeze in shock at the sight of her; he didn't know how this was happening but this wouldn't end well.

"I can't believe how much you've grown," Annabelle gushed staring right at Rachel, it had been so long since she had been this close to her daughter; she had missed so much but it had been for the best. Stephen slowly took Rachel's hand as the brunette went stiff as she realised who the woman was; Helen smiled leaning back against Nick's desk amused at the situation.

"I believe you remember Annabelle, Nick," Helen said while Rachel tried to come to terms with the fact her mother was stood before her after so many years of being missing. Annabelle smiled sweetly at Nick, who was watching the two women that had meant so much to him and yet had hurt him the most; he couldn't believe that they had been together all this time.

"I guess you know the truth then," Annabelle said pointing her words at Nick who nodded sadly as he glanced at Rachel, he didn't want the agent to find out like this since Jonathon had always been her father.

"You have a serious creature incursion, a highly evolved ambush predator; intelligent, adaptable and ruthless," Helen said getting bored while Annabelle watched her daughter curious about how she had turned out without a mother to guide her.

"At least three people have disappeared in the last few days," Helen said with a shrug, Lester muttered under his breath; this was the last thing that they needed right now. Annabelle sighed before she took over, she could focus on her daughter later since Helen needed her help; they couldn't allow the creatures to attract more attention than they had.

"The creature has a lair somewhere nearby; it's taken them for food," Annabelle said brushing her fingers through her hair, she frowned knowing that some many people had died because of these creatures.

"How do you know that?" Nick asked while Annabelle frowned at the closeness between him and Rachel she hadn't wanted him so close without her; it was the reason that she had contacted him that night all those years ago.

"It nearly got us," Helen snapped making Nick look at her, she didn't want anyone messing up and she knew how sentimental her husband could be when it came to matters close to the heart.

"So when is it from?" Connor asked making Nick nod at him, it was a good question and they would need to know what they were dealing with so that they could send it back to whence it came.

"It doesn't come from any era. At least not one that can be identified yet," Helen said with a smirk as she realised what Annabelle was going to do; she wasn't currently pleased at the closeness between Stephen and Rachel.

"I don't understand," Nick said confused while taking a look at the furious face of Annabelle; he didn't know why she was upset but he knew how she lashed out when things didn't go her way.

"Yes, you do Nick. You knew it had to happen one day. You've known it ever since you learnt of the anomalies," Helen said making the team look at her in horror, this wasn't something that they had ever dealt with and they had no idea how to.

"The future," Nick whispered making the team look at Helen in terror of what this could mean, they had no idea what they would be facing and how much their world might have changed to help this creature evolve.

"I've seen a lot of amazing creatures, we both have, but nothing like this one… it has human levels of intelligence and an almost supernatural ability to stalk its prey," Helen said calmly said while Nick looked at his wife confused; Helen pushed herself away from the desk and grinned at Nick. Helen wasn't going to stick around since Annabelle was the one with the un-finished business now, she was only here to pass on what she knew and to check out her husband.

"I'll see you soon Annabelle," Helene said before she walked out of the door leaving the others confused about why she had chosen now to leave; Annabelle grinned at Nick before turning to Rachel.

"How's Jonathon?" Annabelle asked while the rest of the team minus Nick, who watched her; she had no idea what had happened while she had been gone enjoying her time travel through the anomalies. Nick hated to think of what this Annabelle was capable of, like Helen the anomalies had changed her and he didn't want Rachel to be hurt.

"Dad's dead," Rachel replied coldly looking at the woman who was meant to be her mother, she couldn't believe that she hadn't come back; she had been with Helen all this time when she had needed her mother. Annabelle nodded before looking at Nick, she could see that the man had never told Rachel the truth and she couldn't resist adding this to the tense atmosphere.

"She doesn't know," Annabelle stated smiling making Nick pale at what would happen next, he hadn't wanted Rachel to find out this way; he didn't want her knowing at all since he had never been there for her while Jonathon had raised her.

"I don't know what?" Rachel said looking at Nick then back at Annabelle, who couldn't stop smiling; she didn't like not knowing and there was something clearing going on.

"Don't do this Annabelle; the woman I know wouldn't do this," Nick pleaded making Rachel frown while Annabelle smirked; she loved the sound of him begging and she was sure that no one in the room knew what she was talking about.

"Rachel sweetheart, Jonathon wasn't your father," Annabelle said making Rachel look at her as if she was crazy, she didn't know what was going on; she had known Jonathon all of her life and it didn't make sense.

"What?" Rachel asked as Annabelle turned to look at Nick, while the rest realised what was going on; the tense in the room was building and no one liked where this was heading right now.

"Rachel, Nick is your father and has known so for quite some time," Annabelle said spitefully making Rachel look at Nick in shock while he glared at Annabelle wondering what had happened to her.

* * *

><p>Rachel couldn't have been more thankful when she arrived back at her apartment after the meeting with Helen and her mother; she collapsed onto her couch taking a deep breath trying to calm herself.<p>

Rachel still had yet to confront Nick about him being her father and Stephen who seemed to also know about it; she wanted time to allow the news to sink in before she did anything. Rachel closed her eyes as the shrill ring of her phone sounded throughout her living room, she hoped that it wasn't a call from work demanding that she come back in; she sighed before checking the caller id allowing a smile to form on her face when she saw that it was Ryan.

"You will not believe the day I've had," Rachel said answering the phone, she ran a hand through her hair wanting advice from her best friend; she missed having Ryan and Sara around since they were people that she could tell anything to.

"Rach is there a chance I can come round?" Ryan asked surprising Rachel since he lived back in Liverpool while she lived in London; she had a bad feeling in her stomach as she realised that something had happened. Rachel quickly agreed, as she hung up and heading to change out of her work clothes into something more comfortable; whatever was going on she was sure they could work through it.

Just as Rachel was finishing, Ryan had arrived at her flat so she quickly let him in; Rachel couldn't help the bad feeling the bubbled in her stomach as she spotted the look on Ryan's face.

"What happened?" Rachel demanded ushering Ryan into her apartment, his eyes were red from crying and he looked a mess; she had no idea what could have happened to make him come all this way to see her. Rachel sat Ryan on the couch, she watched him as he sniffled and rubbed his nose onto his sleeve; he had come in person knowing that this would be better than over the phone.

"Sara's gone," Ryan said making Rachel stare at him confused but knowing it couldn't be good, no one left without a reason and it made her stomach turn knowing that Sara would never have quit Institute without talking to her first.

"What happened?" Rachel asked knowing that it must be big of Ryan was here talking to her and she hadn't heard from Sara; she had been so busy that she hadn't had the chance to call this week to speak with her friends.

"It was a routine run, we split up; since Matthew and Bridget are all lovey-dovey they went together and Sara and I split up…" Ryan said starting to recount the mission that they had been on. Rachel nodded her head, she hated hearing about her former fiancé and she was sure that it was part of the story if Ryan was telling her about it.

"I don't know what happened next but we heard her screams… oh god her screams Rach, we got there to find some grey creature with no eyes tearing her apart," Ryan explained as he started to cry, he clung onto Rachel as he wept while she started to cry as well; it didn't take much to realise why Ryan had come to see her and that things were going to be far from pleasant visit.

* * *

><p>Rachel sighed climbing out of her car, she peeked at Ryan who had joined her; he had insisted since he wanted answers for what had killed Sara and he was refusing to return to Liverpool.<p>

"I can't believe that Jonathon wasn't your father," Ryan muttered walking towards the anomaly site, he had been stunned to hear Rachel's news that morning after a night of grieving for Sara. Rachel didn't reply as they heard yelling and screeching from the site ahead of them, Ryan looked at Rachel who nodded before they took off running towards the screams when they arrived they were shocked to see that the team were frozen in shock.

The creature stalked towards them, Ryan reacted by firing several warning shots into the sky making the creature take off in fright; it was the same thing that had killed Sara.

"Is everyone alright?" Rachel asked not really paying attention to Nick or Stephen as she helped Connor to his feet; he was shaking and she didn't blame him; he'd had a very close call with the creature. Captain Ryan raced into the area, he had been on his way to the group when he'd heard the shots fired; he looked around assessing the damage that had been done.

"We've found the creature's lair," Captain Ryan said slightly out of breath as Ryan started to re-load his gun making the team look at the determined blonde in surprise.

"Lead the way captain," Rachel said making Ryan smile, as they started off the way Captain Ryan had come; they had a job to do and they wanted to avenge Sara's death. When the team arrived at the creature's lair, Rachel was less than pleased to discover her mother and Helen also where here wanting to help; she had no idea why the two were hovering around trying to help.

"What do they keep in here?" Nick asked as they made their way through the zoo storage system, it was dark and it made it difficult to see what they were looking for.

"It's an animal crate storage," Ryan replied stiffly making Rachel smile as they followed the SAS Soldiers through the storage area; they had to find the creatures and they had to find them quickly before anyone else was killed. Helen chuckled, she wasn't sure how long she would be sticking around for but she knew what she wanted to get out of this little visit of hers.

"Great place for a lair," Helen called making Ryan roll his eyes at her, he had heard all about Helen and he wasn't going to play nice with her; she was trouble and a clear threat to the operation. It wasn't long until the device Connor held started to go insane making everyone freeze and start to look around franticly; they needed to find the source and quickly.

"Whatever is making the device make that noise, is right on top of us," Rachel said slowly looking up while reaching for her gun, she didn't want to be caught off guard right now. Stephen and Nick looked surprised realising both Rachel and Ryan were armed, Rachel nodded at Ryan who continued as they entered yet another storage room looking around for the creatures.

Everyone froze when they spotted miniature visions of the creatures that had killed Sara and attacked Abby and Connor came into view; the team stood around the small creatures.

"Oh God it's given birth," Ryan muttered staring at the monsters, his stomach churned knowing that this wasn't a good sign; he had hoped that it was only one or two adults, not a couple of youngsters. Rachel swallowed feeling sick as her brown eyes spotted the dead bodies that were scattered around, the smell hadn't reached them yet but it wasn't going to be long before people would smell the rotting flesh.

"Crap we've got company," Ryan shouted just as Connor's machine went mad, everyone started to look around but they couldn't see the creature. Before long Captain Ryan's soldiers were being picked off one by one; Rachel quickly grabbed on to Ryan and pulled him from the building followed by everyone else.

"I've just lost one best friend to them things, I can't lose another," Rachel said as they arrived outside and Ryan glared at her, while the others checked themselves for injuries. Rachel took a deep breath, she knew that Ryan would be made at her but right now that was the least of her problems; she hadn't wanted to lose Ryan like she had lost Sara, she had done it to save his life.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Ryan joined the rest of the team in attempting to return the young creatures back to their home; it had been a long day and the creatures were now been dubbed Future Predators. Nick and Rachel shared a small look before Rachel turned back to Ryan who was currently flicking the safety on and off his gun; she wasn't sure how to feel about everything that had happened the past couple of days.<p>

"Rachel, can we talk?" Nick asked making Ryan slowly move away from them to give them a moment to talk; Rachel took a deep breath before she turned to look at Nick. Rachel crossed her arms, she wasn't sure how to feel about everything and her head was a mess right now; she watched Nick knowing that he wasn't trying to cause her any upset.

"I know the last few days have been… well insane, and I finding out that I am your father was hard… but I didn't tell you because well… I'm still getting used to the idea of having a twenty-one year old daughter, and after losing Jonathon I thought it would be best if you continued to think he was your father," Nick explained quickly before he turned and walked away, he had said his piece and he had just wanted to explain himself.

Rachel watched him leave, she swallowed thickly knowing that she had to say something; she didn't have any family left and she needed that right now.

"Nick? Maybe we could get a drink after this to get to know each other a little," Rachel said making Nick smile as he looked at her, he nodded and heading off to join Helen in preparing to head back through the anomaly. Annabelle watched the pair frowning before she noticed Stephen and Rachel talking between themselves which made her and Helen smile between themselves, their plan was far from over.

It wasn't long before the expedition team started off through the anomaly not before Claudia giving Nick a quick kiss and Stephen nodding at his friend wrapping an arm around Rachel, who rolled her eyes as Nick disappeared through the anomaly.

* * *

><p>When Nick returned through the anomaly to the present, he couldn't be happier to be home; it had been a rough trip and people had been killed. "What happened? Did you find the Anomaly?" Stephen asked unwrapping Rachel from his grasp while Helen appeared from behind her estranged husband; he shifted uneasily knowing that this couldn't be good if they were coming back alone.<p>

"Captain Ryan didn't make it and all his men are dead… whatever happens no one goes back through," Nick commanded little emotion in his voice while Helen smiled from behind him; she had come back for a reason and she wasn't about to let this chance go.

"Sorry to break your new rule so soon Nick, but I'm not staying," Helen said moving away from her husband, she had an agenda and she hoped that she wouldn't be going back through alone. Nick rolled his eyes, he had no idea why she had to be so difficult; he didn't care what she was going to do, he just wanted his former wife out of his life.

"Then why did you come back?" Nick asked confused making Helen grin before looking at Stephen while Rachel realised what was going on; Helen was going to hurt someone and it wasn't going to end well.

"You see, Nick, it was just one of those things, I was lonely. You didn't seem to care, you had, had Annabelle and Stephen… well Stephen was so sweet and attentive," Helen explained while Rachel moved away from her boyfriend, she didn't like what she was hearing and she didn't want to believe it in anyway.

Stephen quickly looked at his girlfriend then back at Helen, he had never wanted his past to come back to haunt him; he had never told Nick what he had done and it was going to cause problems.

"Shut up, Helen" Stephen snapped before looking again at Rachel who was now stood by Ryan, he could understand why she was upset; he had done a terrible thing to his closest friend and her father.

"You mean you never told him? Oh dear," Helen said grinning making the group fall into an awkward silence; no one had ever thought that Stephen would have had an affair with Helen. Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breath, this Helen liked trouble and he knew that was the only reason that she had said anything; she wanted to cause a rift between the team since he wasn't bothered by her anymore.

"You see, I don't want to be on my own anymore… You once said you'd do anything for me if I gave you the chance. Well Stephen here it is. Come with me," Helen said before Stephen backed away from her towards Rachel, he had moved on from his former lover and he wasn't going back. Rachel might not forgive him for what he had done to her father but Stephen hoped that he would be able to win her back by doing this.

"You know what I'd forgotten Helen? Sometimes you can be a real bitch," Stephen said before Helen looked at Rachel before sighing; she wasn't pleased that she had lost out to a younger woman. Rachel stared right back at her, she couldn't believe that Helen thought that this would change anything; she was crazy and it worried her how much more unhinged the woman could get.

"Maybe another time perhaps," Helen said grinning, she wasn't going to let this get her down; she turned around and disappeared back through the anomaly. Nick sighed before realising Claudia was missing, he wondered where she had gone since he had been sure that she wouldn't have left after their kiss.

"Where's Claudia?" Nick asked confusing the group while Rachel moved towards him, she frowned wondering what her father was talking about; she stopped next to him hoping that he was okay after what had happened.

"Claudia?" Lester asked making the group jump forgetting he was there, they weren't used to having him on a mission with them since he preferred to stay back at their base instead of doing the dirty work.

"Where's Claudia Brown?" Nick asked looking around, his stomach churned making him wonder if this was some sort of sick joke; he looked around hoping someone would just tell him where she was.

"Dad, we don't know anyone called Claudia Brown," Rachel said making Nick look at her in surprise, he blinked at how she had addressed him; it had only been a few days since she had found out that he was her father and now this.

"Dad?" Nick asked shocked that she had called him so, Rachel nodded her head wondering if he had banged his head; she was sure that they were going to have to get him checked over.

"Good lord, he's forgotten his own daughter and making up imaginary people," Lester said before walking away, he didn't have time for this and he hoped that this mid-life crisis could wait until later. Nick shook his head, he didn't know what was going on and he wanted someone to explain what was going on; he looked around again trying to figure out what was going on.

"I know I have a daughter… wait, something's wrong. This isn't right. Something's gone wrong. Something's happened, something's changed. We've done something. Something that we've done has changed the past," Nick said frantically before calming down slightly, he had no idea what could have happened through the anomaly that had changed the present.

The rest of the team watched as Nick tried to remain calm before he turned back and looked at the now closing Anomaly; he needed to go back to change whatever had happened.

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

><p>Please Favourite, Follow and Review xxx<p> 


	11. 02x00 - Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, which belongs to Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I also don't own Torchwood which belongs to Russell T Davis. I am reposting this series with some serious edits so please bear with me as I do so and I will complete all five seasons.

Edited: 08.11.2014.

* * *

><p><strong>Season Two - Interlude.<strong>

My name is Professor Nick Cutter.

Fifteen years ago, my wife Helen disappeared along with family friend Annabelle Colbrook; I discovered they had both stepped into the past through ruptures in time called Anomalies.

Now creatures from the past threaten the future of the human race.

There's only a small group of people who know the truth: my research team - Stephen Hart, Connor Temple, and Abby Maitland. Government officials - James Lester and Claudia Brown. And Institute agents - Rachel Colbrook and Ryan Stevens.

I returned from the past to find something has gone terribly wrong and Claudia Brown has vanished, as though she was never even born.

I've come back to a different world.

And Helen and I are the only two people who know it!

* * *

><p>Please Favourite, Follow and Review xxx<p> 


	12. 02x01 - Jurassic Mall

Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval, which belongs to Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I also don't own Torchwood which belongs to Russell T Davis. I am reposting this series with some serious edits so please bear with me as I do so and I will complete all five seasons.

Edited: 09.11.2014.

* * *

><p><strong>Season Two - Episode One: Jurassic Mall.<strong>

The rest of the team watched as Nick Cutter tried to remain calm before he turned back and looked at the now closing Anomaly; he needed to go back to change whatever had happened.

"It's closing," Connor Temple called from his position next to Abby Maitland as his compass started to go crazy, they all looked at the anomaly for a moment before Nick started to walk towards it. Stephen Hart and Rachel Colbrook rushed forward to stop him, dragging Nick away from the anomaly, the last thing that the needed was for the man to get stuck on the wrong side as it closed.

"No. I have to go… I have to make things right," Nick shouted as he was restrained, but his plea came too late as the anomaly closed before the team. Rachel sighed as her father continued to talk about someone called Claudia Brown, she had no idea who he was talking about and she feared that Helen might have done something to him.

"She was in-charge of the day-to-day running of the anomaly operation," Nick explained confusing everyone, he was sure that he could jog their memories about the civil servant that had been with them from the start. Stephen released Nick and sighed, he watched him hoping that they would be able to put the past behind them and forget about what Helen had said; the past seven months had seen the team grow and that was what was important.

"Dad that's Oliver's job. Remember Oliver Leek, you saw him this morning at the ARC," Rachel said while everyone started to pack up and leave; no one wanted to hang out in the forest since it was starting to get cold and they wanted to get back to base. Nick looked at his daughter confused, he had no idea what she was talking about; it was clear that more things had changed than just Claudia's disappearance.

"The what?" Nick asked not sure if he had heard her correctly, he had no idea what the ARC was and he had a feeling that it was important. Rachel stared at Nick, she wasn't sure what was going on with him but she didn't like it; she had never seen her father like this and it set her on edge.

"The ARC… The Anomaly Research Centre," Connor interjected looking at his mentor, he moved forward to help Rachel knowing that this was probably a shock for her; he had never seen Nick so confused before and it wasn't like him. Nick shook his head, he had never heard that place before and he had no idea why everyone was acting like this; none of it made sense and he wished that it would.

"No, no, you mean Home Office," Nick said trying to work out what could have changed to make all of this happened; Claudia was gone and now his entire job seemed to have changed while Lester looked back at him with a frown.

"Sorry… is he having a nervous breakdown? Anyhow I've got a meeting, so if someone could call him an ambulance…" Lester said as he walked towards his car, he didn't have time for this and he was sure that the special agent would be able to handle her father's breakdown. Rachel sighed as she slowly started to lead them towards their car were Ryan was waiting patiently, it had been a rough few days for them all and she was sure that Nick was just tired.

* * *

><p>Arriving back at the ARC, Rachel headed straight to her office since she didn't wish to deal with Stephen after what had happened; Oliver Leek waiting for her with a smile on his face.<p>

"Agent Colbrook," Oliver greeted with a smile, he set a cup of tea on her desk along with several reports that needed sorting out; he made sure that everything was in a perfect position. Rachel smiled as she sat down at her desk, she was tired and couldn't wait to head home for the day; she was sure the B team would be able to handle anything if something came up.

"Oliver, how many times it's Rachel?" Rachel asked moving to sip on her drink, she had no idea what she would have done without Oliver; he as always so helpful when she needed something doing. Oliver smiled and nodded at Rachel, she was one of the few people that were nice to him; other tended to ignore him or were just plain rude to him. Nick frowned as he past Oliver as he stepped into Rachel's office, this entire place was strange to him and he had no idea what was going on right now.

"Who was that?" Nick asked making Rachel look up at him as she removed her navy long-line hybrid biker jacket, she sighed wondering if he was going to be confused for long and if he had suffered some head injury.

"Oliver Leek," Rachel replied making Nick nod looking at the reports on her desk, she seemed busy and he had no idea why things felt so different; he was still sure that something in the past had changed the present.

"Are you sure, you're okay?" Rachel asked not wanting to think about what had happened to her father or what Helen might have done to change things. Nick nodded as he sat across from her, he had so many questions and he had a feeling that speaking with Rachel first would be his best option; she was one of the things that had changed.

"How did we meet?" Nick asked making Rachel pale at his words, she wondered how bad his memory was if he was asking her that question. Rachel took a deep breath before locking eyes with Nick, she had hoped that this wasn't a permanent thing with her father since she didn't know what to do if it was.

"Now you're scaring me," Rachel said concerned making Nick frown, shaking his head that was the last thing that he wanted; he just needed to know how much of his time-line had changed.

"I just want to check something," Nick said making Rachel stare at him unbelieving, she had no idea what to think about this but she was going to have to keep an eye on him. Nick offered Rachel a small smile, in his time-line he had only known her seven months and he had a feeling that wasn't the same in this one.

"It was several months ago and I got into a fight with Jonathon back when I worked at Institute Liverpool; he told me that you were my father then left. Then I got the promotion to special agent and that's when we met, of course you didn't believe me so we had a DNA test done," Rachel said recounting what had happened, she looked at Nick unsure if that was what he wanted to hear; she had no idea what he was expecting her to say.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before there was another anomaly appeared meaning the team could be distracted from what was happening around them; it was clearly going to be a long week for the team who hadn't had much of a break.<p>

"Creature-sighting in a shopping mall," Rachel said reading from the information that she had just been handed, Ryan followed after her since he was determined not to be left behind. Abby smiled as she spotted Ryan, she had thought that he would be heading back to Liverpool after their duel with the future predators.

"You're staying then?" Abby said linking arms with Ryan's and walking towards the two silver pickups that waited for them; she was glad he was staying since he was a great person to be around. Ryan nodded his head, he had thought about it in the couple of days that he had been with the team; he missed Rachel and staying in London meant he could see his boyfriend more.

"Institute wasn't the same after Rach left, Matthew will have replaced me anyway with his new super team," Ryan said making Rachel sigh not wanting to think of her ex before she stopped by Nick, she hoped that this meant things would get easier. Rachel smiled before looking at her father who was quietly talking to Connor, she was worried what else he had forgotten and she prayed that it would get better.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the shopping mall, Stephen and Abby set out unloading their guns while Ryan and Rachel talked theories about what could have come through the anomaly.<p>

"Where's my gun?" Connor asked after a few minutes taking a look around him, he had never noticed it before but he was the only one unarmed and he didn't like it. The group around him stopped and stared at him for a moment, they knew what he was talking about but they didn't want to say anything to Connor; he was a little bit of a liability.

"I mean, Rachel and Ryan have guns, Abby has a gun and Stephen and Cutter have a gun each, so why not me?" Connor asked frowning, they could be entering a dangerous situation again and again he was unarmed with no protection. Rachel stifled a laugh, it was one of the many things that she admired about Connor; he was smart and he knew that he deserved to be treated like an equal.

"We know how to use them," Ryan said simply with a shrug loading his gun making Connor flinch then he turned back to Abby; it had been a long few days and they were all looking forward for an easy mission.

"How many animals have you tranquilised?" Abby asked making Rachel grin while Connor continued to complain before they headed towards the shutters of the shopping centre where someone was waiting for them.

"You must be the duty manager," Rachel said stepping forward to the man that was waiting at the shutters for them, who nodded at her question; he eyed the team as they stood before him.

"Good, I want you to shut those shutters behind us, and I don't want them opened until I tell you its safe," Rachel said nodding her head at the others for them to head inside; she wanted this to be over and done with as quickly as possible. As soon as Rachel stepped through the confused duty manager did as he was told, she didn't look back when the shutters began to close; she had a job to do.

"Bloody institute," he hissed before locking the shutters once they had closed, he shook his head and turned to leave; there was little he could do right now with institute involved. Once the team reached the Surveillance room, Connor took a seat and started to operate the computers and search for the creature before they all saw a flash run passed a camera on the second floor.

"Cretaceous era, Theropod dinosaur," Connor whispered in amazement making the team look at the camera while Rachel groaned when she got a good look at what they were dealing with. Rachel had learnt a thing or two about dinosaurs since she had come into Nick's life, it came in handy since her job seemed to be so focused on them right now.

"Raptor," Rachel said looking at her dad then at Stephen, she ignored the twinge that she felt in her stomach; she would bury her feelings for a few hours while they were at work.

"It's beautiful", Nick murmured making Rachel laugh before the raptor attack the camera and the connection was lost making the team fall silent; it was a clear reminder of what they were dealing with.

"He said it was beautiful, people, not friendly," Ryan joked trying to lighten the current mood that hovered around the team, they were dealing with a dangerous animal and would have to be extra careful.

* * *

><p>The team left the safety of the surveillance room leaving Ryan to watch the cameras since he had hacked the system; they needed some to direct them to where the raptor was and to keep an eye out for the anomaly.<p>

The team started to make their way to the second floor to see if they could find the raptor; they needed to find it quickly before the anomaly had the chance to close. Connor smiled like a little child and rushed over to the slushy machine, he was a little excited about the idea of being in the shopping centre without anyone else there.

"I hope you're going to pay for that," Abby called walking ahead, she peeked back at her room-mate and frowned at him; she had no idea how Connor managed to stay so childish. Connor paused for a moment as he continued to pour himself a slushy, he looked at Abby for a moment; she was ruining his moment right now.

"I will, Rach, could you lead me a fiver?" Connor asked making Rachel grin at Abby, handing the money over to Connor before the two women continued on their way; he was glad that at least someone wasn't treating him like a child. They didn't get far before they heard a hissing noise coming from behind them where, they had left Connor; Rachel looked at Abby as they slowly turning round were they spotted Connor slowly backing up with his slushy in hand.

"Girls! Close the shutter," Connor said not looking back as the two women raced to the shutter behind them and started to close it as Connor started to run.

"Come on Connor," the two women yelled at the same time, the raptor was gaining, so Connor threw the slushy he had in his hand at it then he slide under the shutters as they closed. The three heard the rattling of the shutters as the raptor collided with them. Rachel sighed as she heard running from behind her and she turned to see Nick and Stephen running towards them.

"Argh… hate that," Connor groaned from the floor, he rubbed his head and looked at his team-mates; he had no idea how lucky he had been to get away with that.

"Brain freeze from the slushy," Connor continued before the group started to discuss what was going to happen with the raptor; they needed to focus on finding a way to get it back through the anomaly. That's when a hissing noise started towards them making the team freeze, they looked at one another making Nick sigh; there was a chance that they would come face to face with the creature.

"Rachel pass me your gun," Nick said peeking at Rachel who sighed before she handed it over, she had no idea why he couldn't just use his own but she hoped that this would all work out. As the noise got closer making everyone fall silent as they prepared to shot the raptor, but instead they found the night cleaner of the mall; the man looked shocked to see them and even more surprised that they had guns.

"Don't shoot," the cleaner cried turning off the machine in fright and holding up his hands to show that he was unarmed; the group sighed in frustration, they had hoped that this was the raptor and not some idiot that hadn't left yet.

"Rachel, Connor and Abby, get this guy out of here," Nick said making the three nod as they allowed the man to lead them to the locker room to get his stuff.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the locker room on the ground floor, Rachel and Abby quickly nodded at each other; they pushed the locker room door open and held out their guns to shot anything prehistoric inside. Connor quickly turned on the light allowing the room to illuminate with brightness, they all looked inside a little unsure about what was going to happen next.<p>

"Okay who's going first?" Rachel asked making the group look at her causing Connor grinned realising that this could be a chance to prove himself; he was always the one that got stuck behind.

"I'll go first but I'll need a gun," Connor said making Rachel sigh and handing him hers, she had only just got it back from Nick and she wasn't fond of giving it to people; she raised an eyebrow at Connor and nodded into the room. Connor raced into the room as if he were in some sort of spy movie making the girls watch in disbelief but that didn't stop them from smiling in amusement; it was something that they couldn't help but be surprised about.

"Clear! Clear Guys," Connor called before the three waiting at the door entered the room, they looked around as the cleaner moved to get this things. Rachel patted Connor on the back, she was sure that the place was safe right now and they had to stay alert in case the raptor returned and killed someone else.

"You're ridiculous," Abby said before they heard a screeching sound then aloud groan making them turn to face the cleaner with wide eyes; he now lay dying slowly on the floor as his throat had been slashed by a small raptor. They all started to look for the small creature that had caused them a big problem, they didn't know how it had gotten into the locker but it had.

"I can see it," Connor said excited looking under the bench making the women sigh in relief, the last thing they needed was for the small raptor to escape; it would only need to more trouble.

"Shoot it Connor," Rachel said while Connor and Abby tried to get the raptor, she had no idea what would happen if they didn't manage to catch something that was about the size of a cat.

"Got it, I've got it," Connor said before firing Rachel's gun, only to hit Rachel in the leg; instantly Abby was on her feet as she quickly grabbed Rachel before she hit the floor. Slowly Abby lowered Rachel to the floor and looked at Connor, this was certainly not what they had wanted to happen; Rachel was down for the count and they had raptors on the loose.

"Shoot it now!" Abby snapped angrily checking to make sure that Rachel was okay, she wasn't sure how Nick or Stephen would react to this happening; Connor nodded and fired a shot that hit the tiny raptor.

* * *

><p>Rachel groaned softly as she slowly started to wake up, she wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious for but she did know that she had a massive headache; she was going to kill Connor when she saw him.<p>

"What happened?" Rachel asked slowly pulling herself to her feet unaware what was happening around her, causing everyone including the raptor that Nick and Stephen had managed to draw in to look in her direction.

"I'll tell you later," Connor said grabbing on to Rachel and pulling her with him as the raptor raced towards them shaking off all of the tranquilizer darts which were shot at it. Before the raptor had a chance to attack the beat box machine across the room started to play music drawing the raptor's attention, the raptor charged at it then it disappeared.

"What just happened?" Connor asked confused as Rachel tried to steady herself on her feet, she glared at him as she rubbed a hand through her hair; she wasn't going to forgive him so easily for shooting her earlier.

"That's two doses of Tranquiliser and it's still on its feet; we're going to have to up the dose," Nick said while Stephen threw down his gun and he stormed off leaving the team behind; Nick followed after him, they needed to make sure that they didn't mess up again. Abby smiled before turning and looking at Rachel, she was glad that her best friend was okay and she hoped that she wouldn't murder Connor with her bare hands for what he had done.

* * *

><p>Rachel leant back against the car as she watched Nick and Connor talk about their findings, apparently the anomalies interfered with radio waves and it could be used as a way for them to track them. Ryan stood beside her, he was talking about dinner and he was insisting that they ordered Chinese food; they were all heading home for the night and were expected to be back tomorrow at nine o'clock.<p>

"Lester wants us all back first thing so that we can meet some PR Wizard he just hired," Ryan mused making Rachel nod her head, she wasn't really listening and she knew that she was very tired; she had been feeling off since being shot in the leg, she just wanted to go home and sleep.

Rachel nodded too tired and stressed to care as she turned and walked towards the car closely followed by Ryan, who knew better than to question her right now. It had been an extremely long forty-eight hours for the A team and they were only just clocking off, it would be a relief to have a couple of hours sleep before work tomorrow.

Stephen watched as Rachel moved to get into the car with Ryan, he might have had a chance to talk things through with Nick about what had happened; but he hadn't had that chance with Rachel. Stephen knew that Helen had caused him problems with his new girlfriend, he had barely begun a relationship with her and now they were having problems; he wished that Helen knew when to keep her mouth shut.

"What's the plan for tonight?" Connor asked looking at Abby, they were all going to head straight home now that the anomaly had been dealt with and the raptors were gone; their job was finished for the night. Abby shook her head, she was going home and having a nice long bath; it had been a long couple of days, she hoped nothing would get in the way of a relaxing night in.

Nick slowly walked towards the car, his mind was still a mess thinking about what had happened; he wasn't sure what he would do but he was going to have to find out how to stop things from changing again. Ryan eyed Rachel, she looked a little peaky and he didn't like it; he hoped that a good night's rest would allow her to recover from the past few days.

Rachel smiled a little as Ryan wrapped an arm around her and drew her close, she cuddled into his side and closed her eyes; she wanted to rest a little as they travelled back to the ARC. Ryan rested his head against Rachel's, he closed his open eyes not realising that Stephen was glaring at him via the mirror; he didn't like how close Ryan was getting to Rachel.

Stephen knew that they were only friends but he felt jealous of how things were between the two of them especially since Rachel hadn't really spoken to him since Helen had revealed her affair with him. Nick looked out of the window, hopefully the next day would be better for them; he didn't know what would happen if it continued on like this.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review xxx<p> 


	13. 02x02 - Mealworms, Indeed

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Primeval, which belongs to Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I also don't own Torchwood which belongs to Russell T Davis. I am reposting this series with some serious edits so please bear with me as I do so and I will complete all five seasons.

Edited: 07.01.2015.

* * *

><p><strong>Season Two - Episode Two: Mealworms, Indeed.<strong>

It had been a week since the raptor incident and the team had welcomed new team member Jennifer Lewis into the fold; it hadn't been easy especially since Nick was sure that Jennifer was Claudia Brown. It had been Rachel, who had come to her rescue saying it was one of her father's jokes that no one really ever got; she hadn't wanted Nick getting into any more trouble.

Rachel shook her head at the memory, she wasn't sure what to think of Nick's odd behaviour but she knew that people were quick to ignore it and that included Lester. Entering her office, Rachel paused at the sight of a bouquet of daffodils that were laid on her desk; she smiled surprised before she moved to pick them up.

"Agent Colbrook?" said a voice making Rachel jump before she turned to see Oliver behind her, she smiled at him politely as she smelt the flowers that had been left for her. Oliver smiled at her, she was always so nice to him and he loved finding moments to speak with her; she didn't talk down to him and spoke to him as if he was an equal and not below her.

"Good morning Oliver," Rachel greeted looking over the flowers again, she had been getting flowers for a little while now and she was still surprised when she got them. Rachel hadn't really mentioned it to anyone especially since she had sort of dating Stephen; however now things were over between them and she didn't feel the need to hid things.

"They're pretty," Oliver said nodding at the flowers as Rachel read the note that was attached making her smile; she had no idea who could be behind what was going on. "Yes they are," Rachel said smiling while Oliver moved into the room and got her a vase to put the flowers in so that they wouldn't die; he peeked at her as she read the note that was attached to the flowers.

"You have a beautiful smile, don't forget it_,_" Rachel said reading the note out loud, she wondered who was sending her these; it had to be someone that worked at the ARC and she doubted it was Stephen. Oliver filled the vase with water for her, he carefully set the vase on her black desk and watched as she set the daffodils in the water; she spent a moment fixing them before he cleared his throat.

"Do you know who sent them?" Oliver asked curiously making Rachel shake her head before Stephen burst into the room looking sweaty; Rachel rolled her eyes and Oliver frown in annoyance at the fact that he hadn't even bothered to wash up before coming into work.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the office building where the anomaly was, Rachel couldn't help but sigh as she watched Jenny go straight to work on finding out what the fire-fighters knew about what was happening. Rachel, Nick and Stephen made their way in to the building and started for the stairs, the three were alone since Abby and Connor where still at the ARC waiting to back them up.<p>

"Who sent you flowers?" Stephen asked making Rachel look at him, she had known that he would ask after seeing the flowers in her office; they hadn't really talked after what had happened.

"I don't know," Rachel said walking a head, she didn't want to talk to him right now and she wasn't ready to do so yet; she didn't know if she could forget that he had slept with Helen. Stephen frowned before trying to catch up as they started to make their way up the stairs; he knew that she was upset with him and he didn't understand why.

After a couple of flights of stairs, Rachel frowned and stopped walking, she looked at her father as a thought occurred to her; they didn't have to walk all the way up to the fifteenth floor. "If there's no fire, the lifts will be safe," Rachel pointed out, it would save them a long trip up since they were only on the seventh floor; they had a bit of a way to go and she wanted this over with as quickly as possible.

Stephen walked forward and opened the door on the 8th floor allowing smoke to billow out, he slammed the door coughing; he looked back at the two behind them.

"Smells like shh… something rotting," Stephen said catching himself when he saw the look that Nick gave him, he knew that this couldn't be a good sign of there was a creature on the loose in the building. Rachel frowned wrinkling, she didn't like the smell but she knew what it was; she doubted it was going to be an easy mission and she had hoped it would be a quick one.

"It smells like sulphur," Rachel concluded making her father nod his head, he had noticed that as well and he had a feeling that whatever they were dealing with wasn't going to be good. Stephen peeked at Rachel, he knew she was still upset with him even if it had been a week since what had happened; he wished there was something that he could do to make things right.

"It must be their version of Earth's atmosphere… probably Precambrian," Nick murmured thoughtfully before they heard someone scream for help on the other side of the door, making Rachel groan before Stephen and Nick burst into the corridor.

Rachel grumbled to himself falling after the two men, she was sure that one day that they would think before they charged into trouble; one day they were going to get themselves killed. Making their way into the room, the three found a female fire fighter sitting upon a table, she looked cared out of her mind and the fog seemed to be moving around her.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked carefully moving near to the woman, she didn't know what was in the fog but she didn't want to find out by being attacked; she was having a good day so far and wished to keep it that way.

"There's something in the fog," the woman replied looking at the three, she had never seen anything like this before and she was completely out of her depth; this wasn't what she had signed up for when she became a firefighter. Stephen slowly moved forward, his blue eyes sweeping the scene as he tried to stop something, anything that could give them a clue with what they were dealing with right now.

"Give me your axe," Nick ordered the firefighter, he could see things moving and he doubted that they were going to be friendly. The woman slowly handed him the axe that she had been clutching, her eyes widening as a worm slowly revealed itself by standing upright; Rachel stepped back knowing that she had no idea how to deal with that right now, her stomach twisting making her feel ill.

Nick started to hit a giant worm with the axe, as it threw a black tar like substance at him; he ducked in time for it to miss him, as Stephen pushed Rachel backwards as he backed away from the worm. The worm made a painful noise before it dropped back down into the fog, the group held their breaths knowing that there would be a lot more of them.

"Right come on… do your job," Nick said handing the axe back to the firefighter who was still perched on the top of the table; she looked at him as if he had lost his mind. Rachel started to back towards the door, she could feel a bit of a headache coming on and she didn't need that; she had to keep focused and passed it off as the stink of the sulphur in the air.

"Get us out of here," Nick pushed wanting the woman to do her job, she had been freaked out at what had happened and he knew that it wasn't much; everyone reacted differently in situations like this. The woman nodded climbing down from the table and started to lead the group from the room, she had no idea what had happened but she wasn't about to stop and question it.

Stephen looked towards Rachel, she was keeping her distance from him and he wished that she would just forget about what Helen had said; he only had one woman in his life right now and it was her. As they made their way out of the door, a worm slowly started to follow them out into the stairwell, it mouth reaching to grab one of them before Nick and the firefighter slammed the door behind them so it couldn't get out.

"Get that door," Stephen said lunging for the woman pulling her away from worm so that they wouldn't lose anyone; Rachel pulled the door closed causing the worms head to jam between the door and the door frame. The worm started to squirm before it dropped to the floor, it made squeaking noise making Rachel swallow thickly as she stepped back; this was far from her favourite part of her job.

"It's dead," Rachel said looking at Nick, who crouched down beside the worm curiously trying to work out what it was; it was something new that they hadn't dealt with before. Rachel stood taking a deep breath, she slowly backed away from the worm and looking at the woman glad to see that she was okay even if she was still scared.

"I'll go get Connor, and get him and Abby to clear the fog," Rachel announced feeling her stomach turn, she felt sick and wasn't about to stick around so people could watch her throw up. Nick and Stephen watched Rachel hurry away, there was something clearly making her run and they both hoped that the brunette was okay.

* * *

><p>When Rachel got down stairs she raced past Abby and Connor and headed straight to the bathroom where she locked the door; her hands shaking as she took a deep breath trying to ease her stomach. Moving to look at her reflection, Rachel stared shocked to see it was mostly obscured by an anomaly; she felt her stomach pull while she tried to calm herself down.<p>

"What's happening to me?" Rachel asked herself as tears started to fill her eyes; she quickly blinked them away as the anomaly faded to reveal her normal refection again, she had never seen anything like that before.

Rachel slowly walked towards the sinks, she shook her head and closed her brown eyes; she splashed some water on her face and took several deep breathes to calm herself. Looking up again, Rachel was pleased to see that her reflection was still there; she had no idea what was going on with her but she had felt off the past couple of days.

Rachel swallowed as her mobile started to ring, she checked the caller ID glad to see that it wasn't any of the others on the mission; she didn't want them worrying about her since she was sure it was just her long hours getting to her.

"Ryan?" Rachel asked answering her phone, he had the day off and she hoped that he was enjoying it; she stared at her now normal reflection as she heard the amused chuckle of her best friend.

"Rach, I just meet the prefect guy for you," Ryan gushed excitedly making Rachel roll her eyes as she leant back against the sink; she should have guessed that he would try to set her up sooner or later with someone. Rachel looked down at what she was wearing her green sleeveless wrap blouse and black trim suit skinny trousers paired with low ankle boots; she was starting to wear other colours than black and it felt good a little.

"Ryan, I'm still sort of with Stephen," Rachel reminded softly, she wasn't entirely sure where she stood with him right now but they had been together for three months; it wasn't something that she could just ignored. The two were going to have to talk sooner or later and Rachel wasn't entirely sure how she felt about his relationship with Helen, the woman that had tortured her and the woman who was technically her step-mother; it was something that she had to think about.

"But you haven't spoken in days, I think it's safe to say you and Stephen are history; believe me you will love my choice for you," Ryan pleaded doubting that Rachel would be able to ever forgive and forget about the issue that stood between them. Helen was clearly never going to go away and there would always be a chance that Stephen could go back to her; Rachel deserved better than coming second best to a crazy person.

Rachel grumbled to herself, she doubted that one little date would hurt and she was sure it would get Ryan off her back for a bit; she had all the time in the world to make things right with Stephen.

"Okay fine," Rachel agreed with a nod, she winced as Ryan squealed down the phone at her; she had a feeling that she would regret saying yes to going on a blind date. Rachel crossed her arms, she thought about what Ryan had said and she wondered if she was doing the right thing; she didn't know what she wanted and it scared her right now.

* * *

><p>When Rachel re-joined the team, they had already rescued the people trapped in the building and they were now planning on rescuing Stephen and clearing the fog; she wasn't even surprised that something like this had happened.<p>

"The fog's coming from the anomaly on the 15th floor, now the worms can't breathe outside the fog; so we have to get rid of it," Nick informed the group, his eyes sweeping over the three knowing that this was something that they had to move quickly on. Rachel listened to her father talk while her phone buzzed in her pocket, she ignored it sure that it was just Ryan trying to tell her more about her blind date.

"The building's temperature controlled, so there are no window's," Rachel told them making Connor groan as he muttered something about technology killing them all; Abby laughed at his words knowing how much Connor couldn't live without his laptop. Rachel pulled her phone out of her pocket and swallowed when she saw that it wasn't Ryan calling her but Stephen; she was going to have to speak to him sooner or later.

"Stephen?" Rachel asked answering her phone, she didn't know why he had called her instead of calling Nick; she could have easily ignored his call and left him hanging. Nick turned to look at Rachel, he was still getting used to the fact that she no longer called him by his name but Dad; this new world was so strange and the past week had proved it.

"Rach, listen I'm on the 13th floor, not sure where, and I have a bit of a problem," Stephen said urgently making Rachel sigh before she hung up on him and looked at her father; she didn't need to hear anymore and she wasn't ready for a full conversation with him right now.

Abby and Connor had already disappeared so that they could find some way to get rid of the fog, they had a long trip and they needed to act quickly; the worms couldn't be allowed to stay in their world for long. Jenny quickly followed after Rachel and Nick up the stairs to the 13th floor, she had questions about the pair and she couldn't help but think now would be a good time to ask them.

"I'm impressed, after everything Stephen has done, both of you are still willing to risk your lives for him," Jenny commented looking at the pair, her heels clicking on the floor making Rachel grit her teeth; she was starting to hate the PR Agent. Rachel quickly glanced at the woman behind her as they continued up the stairs, she was curious just how Jenny knew about anything that had happened before she had joined the team.

"Lester asked me to assess anything that might interfere with the team's efficiency… I thought Stephen's affair with Helen would have come under that category," Jenny explained still talking, she was curious about why anyone would bother to save someone's life after they had betrayed them. Nick turned to look at Jenny, he had no idea what she was trying to get at but he didn't like what she was hinting at.

"And you think, we should leave him to die, just because something happened a long time ago between him and Helen," Nick asked looking at Rachel, he knew that she wasn't speaking with Stephen and he had seen how much that had affected his friend. Jenny nodded thoughtfully, she just wanted to make sure that it wasn't going to mess with the team dynamics; they needed to be focused with what they did, she moved to open her mouth again when Rachel stopped her.

"Shut up Jenny," Rachel snapped making Jenny fall silent in shock and Nick smile amused at his daughter; it was going to be interesting having Jenny Lewis working with them. Jenny stared after Rachel, she had a feeling that she wasn't going to be making close friends with the special agent anytime soon and she doubted that it was a good thing.

* * *

><p>Reaching the 13th floor, Rachel sighed in relief spotting Stephen sat on a table as if waiting for them to come; she had almost been worried that he had gone and done something stupid while waiting for them.<p>

"You took your time," Stephen stated amused, a smile on his lips at the sight of Rachel, he had almost thought that she would leave the others to come and get him. It was a sign that maybe there was a chance that he could fix things between them, Stephen didn't want Rachel to slip through his fingers and he had no interest in Helen anymore.

"Well you will wander off on your own," Nick replied watching Stephen, he looked around at the fog as it started to lift; it seemed that Abby and Connor had been successful in finding the heating system for the building and the air started to heat up.

"It's working," Nick stated with a smile noticing that the worms in the room to expand and grow bigger, he stepped back knowing that it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"This can't end well," Rachel muttered just seconds later the worms started to explode; covering the team in their spawn, she yelped feeling them biting and she started to pull the worms off herself.

"We have to bring the temperature down," Rachel shouted while Stephen pulled a worm off her neck; Nick jumped on the table next to him when he spotted the fire alarm.

"Anyone got a lighter?" Nick asked causing Jenny to pull one from her bag, Nick lit it and held the flame below the alarm, as water spurted out over them, bring the heat back down.

The worms fell off everyone as the water hit them, Rachel sighed before looking at Jenny, who resembled a drowned rat making her smile; she stifled a laugh doubting that the woman would be pleased about her first mission. Stephen looked at Rachel, if there was still a chance for them then he was going to take it.

* * *

><p><strong>DAFFODILS<strong> - Regard; Unrequited Love; You're the Only One; The Sun is Always Shining When I'm with You.

Please leave a review xxx


	14. 02x03 - The Blind Date

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Primeval, which belongs to Adrian Hodges and Tim Haines. I also don't own Torchwood which belongs to Russell T Davis. I am reposting this series with some serious edits so please bear with me as I do so and I will complete all five seasons.

Edited: 08.01.2015.

* * *

><p><strong>Season Two - Episode Three: The Blind Date.<strong>

"So you have a date tonight," Abby teased smiling at her friend, she had heard from Ryan about the fact that Rachel was going out with someone new; it had been over a week since the worm incident and things had been quiet. Rachel nodded her head, she was finishing early and she was glad since she had to go home; she needed to prepare for her date and she was sure that the team could handle anything that came up.

Stephen looked at Rachel, he hadn't been happy to hear that Ryan was setting her up with someone but he knew he had little say on the matter. The team were gathered together to see Connor's detector for the anomalies, they were just waiting on the man himself to arrive to show them how it worked.

"Where are they?" Stephen asked bored out of his mind, he didn't want to hear any more about Rachel's blind date; they weren't on the best of terms right now and had decided to take a break for a little bit. Nick stood beside Rachel, he had no idea what was going between her and Stephen but he hoped that they figured it out sooner rather than later.

"He should be here any minute," Nick told them just as Connor burst into the room, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth as he hurried forward; he had only gone to pick up some breakfast and hadn't meant to be this late for the presentation. Rachel brushed some hair from her face as Lester and Leek joined the group, she checked her watch wanting this to be quick; she had a lot to do before her date and she was done right after this.

"This is the Anomaly Detection Device or ADD for short," Connor stated proudly waving his arms over the large computer that sat in the middle of the main room. Rachel smiled impressed with what Connor had done and she wondered why he had noticed by Institute; he would be a wonderful asset for the Government agency.

"What you're looking at is a fully-integrated graphic representation of the radio communication matrix, networking the whole of the UK's transmitters," Connor explained moving to sit down and show everyone how it worked, it would change how their lives run for the better. Rachel slowly started to switch off, she hated technical talks more than anything; Ryan rolled his eyes as he entered the room joining the team knowing that he had to get Rachel ready for her date.

"Congratulations! You built your very own SATNAV," Jenny teased making Rachel glare while others smiled at her comment, she was sick of how people treated Connor and she wished he had more respect.

"I believe you get them dashboard size now," Leek piped in pleased that he had something to add, Jenny laughed at what he said and nodded her head before he looked at Rachel; he frowned when he saw that she hadn't found what he had said funny, he was always trying to get her attention.

Stephen glared at Leek, he hated that he couldn't wrap his arm around her to scare him away like he used to; he had noticed the man's odd fascination with Rachel and he didn't like it. Suddenly there was an alarm and flashing red lights making the team jump, they hadn't been expecting something so loud and they all looked to Connor who looked pleased with himself.

"That was a demo of what the ADD does; since it watches over the UK 24/7, we can be alerted in seconds of an anomaly opening," Connor replied making Nick patted him on the back before Connor turned off the alarm and held up another device that he had invented. Lester rubbed his temple, he had a headache and he couldn't wait for this demonstration to be over so that he could go back to his office; he wasn't entirely fond of spending time with the people around him.

"Here's a hand-held device I've also been working on; it's a short wave radio receiver, effective range of about 100 metres," Connor continued handing the device to Nick who frowned slightly before passing it to Rachel; he was surprised just how much Connor had managed to get done in nearly three weeks.

"I was hoping for something a little bit more compact," Nick began making Rachel sighed as she passed the device to Stephen, so he could see; she knew that this wasn't a lot but things took time and she was truly impressed with what Connor had done.

"Yeah, it's just a prototype, so we can work on that," Connor replied quickly while Jenny looked quickly at the device not really caring for it, she didn't know why the student had wasted so much time on all of this. Ryan tugged on Rachel's sleeve, they needed to get going if they wanted to make it on time for her date; he was sure that the team would be able to handle things without them.

"Technical question," Leek asked reappearing from answering the phone, he peeked at Rachel and Ryan pleased that they would be gone for the rest of the day. Connor nodded at him to speak as he looked at the device in his hands, trying to think of a way to make it smaller; he would figure it out once he was sure that it worked.

"Is the detector online now? I've just received news of a creature attack," Leek questioned making Rachel sigh looking at a down cast Connor, she really didn't have time for this and she was glad that she was done for the day.

* * *

><p>"Isn't this all a bit too much?" Rachel asked eyeing the dress, heels and clutch that had been picked out for her, she couldn't recall the last time that she had dressed up but it had been over a year ago. Ryan rolled his eyes pushing Rachel to sit down so that he could style her hair, she had bathed and washed her hair earlier so that he could get her completely ready.<p>

"Nope… you should look nice," Ryan replied smiling, he was so excited to get Rachel ready for her date and he doubted that Stephen had ever taken Rachel out; the two seemed stuck in a rut which wasn't good for them. Rachel sighed allowing Ryan to start curling her hair, she was going to be wearing her hair with waves in it; she had no idea what to think about her date.

"Tell me more about my date," Rachel asked peeking at Ryan as he worked on her hair, she had no idea why he hadn't become a hair dresser since he loved messing with her hair. Ryan chewed on his lip, he didn't know much himself except that the man was an old friend of his fiancé's; he couldn't believe that he was now engaged and everything seemed so perfect.

"I don't know much… he's apparently in the military, he went to school with Marc," Ryan listed want he knew about the blind-date, he was sure that he would be perfect for Rachel; she deserved better than her last two boyfriends. Rachel thought about what Ryan had said, it wasn't what she had been expecting and she had no idea what to expect from her blind date; she just hoped that it would all be okay.

"Do you think the team will be okay?" Rachel asked feeling bad for not going with them on their latest mission, it was the first evening she'd had to herself in a long time and she deserved it. Ryan nodded his head, he doubted that they could screw up one mission and Rachel was only going to be away for one day; it wasn't as if it was for a week or something.

* * *

><p>Stepping into the restaurant where she was meeting her blind-date, Rachel smoothed out her printed tie dress that she had paired with grey square toe court shoes and red patent clutch bag. Ryan followed after her, he smiled glad that she had agreed to go on this date; it had been such a long time since he had seen her dressed up like this, she had been wearing jeans and trousers for far too long.<p>

The two moved to the table that they had booked for the evening, Rachel still had no idea who she would be meeting; Ryan had nicked her phone so she couldn't be checking it while they were out. Rachel sat down in her chair, she couldn't remember the last time she had been sat in a restaurant like this; it had to have been when she had first started dating Matthew.

The two friends didn't have to wait long before their dates arrived, Marc walking ahead looking pleased to see Ryan and Rachel already seated. The man that followed behind him was a bit taller than the gangly brunette, he was wearing a black shirt with dark jeans and looked less than comfortable with their location.

"Ryan, Rachel… this is Captain Becker," Marc introduced peeking back at his friend, he couldn't believe how perfect this seemed and he knew that Rachel would love Becker; he could already see the pretty babies that the two would have. Becker offered a nod at Ryan before he turned his attention to the woman at the table, he swallowed wondering what he had let himself in for.

"It's nice to meet you," Becker murmured, he had no idea why he had agreed to let Marc set him up on a blind date; he didn't want to get involved with anyone right now since he was focusing on his military career. Rachel blinked staring at Becker, she couldn't deny that he was a good looking man and she had no idea how Ryan and Marc hadn't introduced them before.

"It's nice to meet you too," Rachel replied watching Becker as he sat down at the table, she peeked at Ryan who was whispering softly with Marc who had a grin on his face. Becker eyed his friend wondering what he had planned, he didn't trust Marc and he had a feeling that he knew what was coming.

"I just remembered I left the oven on," Marc announced getting to his feet followed by Ryan, the two planned to leave Rachel and Becker alone so that they would get along. Rachel opened her mouth to protest as Ryan and Marc quickly left the two alone, she couldn't believe that she didn't see that coming; she had a feeling that they had planned to do that all along. Becker grumbled watching his friend leave him alone with a complete stranger, he didn't know much about her since Marc had refused to give him any details.

"Can I be honest…? I didn't really want to come on this blind date tonight," Becker admitted wanting to let Rachel know that he wasn't really interested in dating; he didn't want to lead her on and he hoped that she hadn't been told otherwise. Rachel stared at Becker for a moment, a smile forming on her lips glad that they were both on the same boat; she couldn't believe that they had both been duped into coming on this date.

"Same… I only agreed to shut Ryan up," Rachel replied making Becker laugh, she was glad that she wasn't going to have to turn Becker down if he wanted something more; she grinned when she spotted Ryan had left something important behind.

"But when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade," Rachel said picking up Ryan's bank card, she looked at Becker who grinned knowing that they were going to have a bit of fun with this after what their friends had done to them.

* * *

><p>Rachel laughed softly walking up to her apartment with Becker, she had actually enjoyed her evening with him and she was glad that Ryan had introduced him; they both wanted the same thing right now.<p>

"I had fun tonight," Rachel said smiling, she stopped outside of her front door and looked at Becker, she hated to say goodbye but her heart still belonged to Stephen. It wasn't going to be easy and Rachel knew that, she had no idea if Helen still had any hold over him; she was going to have to take that chance if she wanted Stephen in her life.

"So did I," Becker agreed, the date hadn't been what he had expected but he had truly enjoyed himself; he doubted that it could have gone better since they both wanted the same thing, a friendship. Rachel looked at her door, she doubted that Ryan would be inside and she would have to wait until tomorrow to get her phone back; she was curious about how the mission had gone.

"This is it," Rachel mused sad to see their date end, they had spent hours together and it seemed a shame that they might not see each other again. The two lived very different lives and Rachel had no idea when they would meet again, she was a special agent working for a top secret government agency while he was a special ops soldier; it would have never worked out for them either way.

"I hope your idiot boyfriend-thing gets his act together," Becker said smiling, he had heard all about why Ryan had set Rachel up with him and he hoped her boyfriend realised how lucky he was to have a girlfriend like her. Rachel laughed and nodded her head, she hadn't expected Becker to be okay with her talking about Stephen but he had been and it was nice.

"I hope your mission goes well," Rachel replied, she stepped forward and pressed a kiss to Becker's cheek, she really liked him and if it wasn't for Stephen then she would have tried. Becker waved turning around and walking away, he had to get back to his own apartment since he had to be up early tomorrow; he wasn't going to forget the beautiful woman that he had taken out on a date.

Rachel smiled and unlocked her apartment door, she stepped inside into the warmth and closed the door behind her; she slipped off her heels in relief since her feet were starting to hurt. Heading further into her home, Rachel set down her clutch and nibbled on her lip wondering what to do now; she wasn't tired and she couldn't phone anyone since Ryan had her mobile with all their numbers on it.

Shaking her head, Rachel headed for the living room when she heard her front door bell ring; she stopped and frowned wondering if it was Becker, she smiled a little thinking that he hadn't been able to catch a taxi. Rachel padded back towards the door, her mind quickly thinking of a greeting for the man that had barely been gone for more than five minutes; she cleared her throat before she pulled open the door.

"Stephen?" Rachel asked surprised, she blinked staring surprised to see him outside of her apartment; she hadn't expected to see him until tomorrow and the look on his face was enough to worry her. Stephen stared at Rachel, he had watched her come back from her date and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the man that she had been out with; he was angry that Ryan had set her up.

"Can I come in?" Stephen asked softly, he didn't want to go home alone and he knew only one place he could think of being after what had happened at work. Rachel nodded her head and stepped aside to let Stephen in, she didn't know what had happened but she doubted that it was anything good; she wished that she had kept her phone so she knew what had happened.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review xxx<p> 


End file.
